Resident Evil 4: Domino
by venom rules all
Summary: After the President's daughter is kidnaped, Leon S Kennedy is sent out to save her. Only he is not alone. He is partnered up with a woman whose LUCK matches her beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who are new here. I wrote two X-Men X Resident Evil stories before this, both with X-23 as the main character. As much as I love writing Laura,I've been wanting to try my luck on Domino for a while and what better way than to ad her to the story of the arguably most popular Resident Evil game alongside everyone's favorite agent.**

 **Sit back and enjoy the new entrance in my X-Men X Resident Evil series.**

* * *

 **Resident Evil 4: Domino.**

 **Leon Scott Kennedy** an American federal agent for the Division of Security Operations. Prior to this, he served as a police officer with the Raccoon City Police Department for a single day. The actions in the city led to his successful recruitment as a member of US-STRATCOM after the incident in Raccoon City.

Leon's life was more than a little eventful. Upon graduating from the police academy at the age of 21, Leon requested assignment to work for the Raccoon City Police Department. His reason of choice was because of the widely publicized murders taking place in and around the Arklay Mountains. Having recently broken up with his girlfriend, Leon stopped on his journey to Raccoon City by staying at a motel overnight. Oversleeping from drunkenness a day late on September 29, he rushed back onto the road when he wasn't able to telephone in to the station. The US. military blockading the city having crumbled, Leon drove through completely unaware of the t-Virus outbreak.

Upon reaching the city's business district, Leon stopped his car to inspect a body on the ground. Being unaware of the outbreak, he was caught by surprise when several zombies started to attack him. Backing in to an alleyway, Leon stumbled onto another survivor named Claire Redfield, who had arrived to the city in search of her missing brother, Chris. Together, Leon and Claire managed to escape the city along with a young girl named Sherry Birkin, who was the daughter of two of Umbrellas researchers.

Following the Raccoon City incident, Claire and Leon split up, and she continued her search for Chris, while Leon continued to look after Sherry. Leon and Sherry were soon apprehended by the US military; Sherry was taken away and placed in protective custody while Leon was interrogated. Apparently, Leon never mentioned Claire or Ada, but the government was interested in recruiting him, since he now possessed the experience they were looking for; Leon accepted.

His subsequent training as a government agent turned him from a simple police rookie into an expert special agent. He became much more competent in terms of weapons handling and unarmed combat, specifically knife combat.

In November 1998, Leon sent a friend of his, detective Ark Thompson out to investigate Umbrella's facilities on Sheena Island. The following month, Claire set out for Europe to continue her search for Chris. She was captured by Umbrella after being caught trespassing in the Umbrella facility in Paris. While on the island prison of Rockfort Island, Claire sent Leon an e-mail asking him to inform Chris of her location so that he could come and rescue her. Leon managed to track Chris down personally, and told him of Claire's situation, and Chris headed for Rockfort Island after her.

In 2002, before the destruction of the Russian branch of Umbrella, Leon was sent to a small South American country as part of a secret military detachment after the headquarters were informed that a former researcher from Umbrella contacted a man named Javier Hidalgo. Due to the difficult nature of the operation, Jack Krauser, a seasoned operative with a history of brave service, was selected to be Leon's partner.

Eventually, Leon and Krauser fought Javier after the crime lord combined himself with a plant infected with the t-Veronica Virus. Manuela assisted them by unleashing the effects of the Virus on her father. Javier was killed, and Manuela was taken into government custody. Leon lost his partnership with Krauser after the latter is discharged from an injury during the mission. Sometime later that year, Leon learned that his former partner died in an accident.

But that would not be the end of Leon's adventures. He had been called in for another mission and now he was currently sitting in a car on his way to his destination.

While he did that he was thinking to himself regarding all the events taking place _'I recieved special training via a secret organization working under the direct control of the president. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new president's family. It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the president's daughter when she was abducted. That's the ultimate reason I'm in this lonely, rural part of Europe. According to our intelligence, there's reliable information of a sighting of a girl that looks very similar to the president's daughter. Apparently she's being witheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would have thought my first job would be a rescue mission? But I am not alone in this'_.

He glanced to his side to look at the woman who was his partner for this mission. The woman was dressed in a skin tight combat suit, she had black hair and ghosly pale skin, like she had never been in sunlight her whole life and she had a balck mark around her left eye _'Meet, Neena Thurman, Code Named: Domino. A special agent from the Mutant special force group called X-Force. Sure I've heard of them, and I know they were created to ease the tension between Humans and Mutants, after the nightmare I went through in Raccoon City, woking with a mutant is hardly a big deal. The X-Force is an Black Ops mutant team created by the government to handle threats that would be to much for a simple task force. Lucky me'_.

Neena was checking her gun until she noticed his glance "Need something?".

Leon shakes his head "No, but you have hardly said 3 words since we got in the car".

"I am not much for small talk" Neena said before checking her gun for the 10th time.

"Yeah, I gathered that much. Are all members of X-Force this moody?" Leon asked.

Neena chuckled "If you think I am moody. You should meet my little sister. She was a part of the Raccoon City nightmare too. Came out a whole new girl".

Leon smiles weakly "Guess that night changed everyone".

"You have no idea" Neena said before finally placing her gun back in it's holder.

One of the cops that was driving them laughs "Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?".

The other cop glanced back "Yo, who are you two really? Come on and tell us. You are a long way from home love birds. You have my sympathies".

Leon looks at them "I guess that's a locals way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about. Our assignment is to search for the president's missing daughter".

"What, just the two of you?" The cop said and laughs.

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbiyah together at some Boy Scouts bonfire. Then again, maybe you did" Leon said.

"Oh, you crazy american. It's an direct order from the chief himself. I tell you it's no big thing" The other cop said.

"I'm counting on you guys" Leon said before looking out the window.

One of the cops looked at Neena "What about you? What is up with that crazy make up?".

Neena glanced at him "Eyes on the road pal".

He shrugs and goes back to driving. They soon stop near a bridge and one of the cops spoke "Just up ahead is the village".

"We'll go and have a look around" Leon said as he and Neena got out of the car.

"We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any parking tickets" One of the cops said.

Neena rolls her eyes as Leon spoke "Right, parking tickets".

"Good luck" The other Cop said in a mocking tone.

"Geez, who are these guys?" Leon mumbled.

A cop rolls down a window "Did you say something?".

"Only that is was cold out here. Come on Leon let's get going" Neena said, Leon nod and they head out.

Then they were contacted by Ingrid Hannigan is a U.S. government agent for the F.O.S. "Leon, Neena. I hope you two can hear me.I'm Ingrid Hannigan. I'll be your support on this mission".

"Loud and clear. Somehow I thought you'd be a little older" Leon said "So the subject's name's Ashley Graham right?".

"That's right. She's the daughter of the President. So try to behave yourself okay?" Hunnigan said.

Leon chuckles "Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap".

"Think this is for randsome? Or something else?" Neena asked.

"I'll try to find some more information on them on my end as well" Hunnigan said.

"Good. Talk to you later. Leon out" Leon said and ended the call.

Neena took a breath "Ok then. Let's check out the ghost town. There is no soul in sight".

Leon nods "Yeah, better keep an eye out. Let's go".

They enter the village and it really was like a ghost town. Not a very warm welcome on such a cold day. Neena kept her guard up, she really did not like this place.

"Geez, could it get anymore ominous?" Neena asked.

"Not the place I would pick for a vacation spot" Leon agreed as they entered a house.

They saw a man tending to a fire Leon decided to ask him if he had seen Ashley "Ah, excuse me. Sir?" After getting no response he pulls out a photo "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph?".

The man glares at him with deadly eyes and said something in Spanish.

Leon raised his hands "Sorry to have bothered you".

But then Villager grabs and axe and tries to kill Leon, who rolls out of the way and takes out his gun "Freeze. I said freeze!".

Neena took out her own gun, but when the man refused to stop she shot him the the shoulder and kicked his head, which shattered against the wall.

"What the hell!?" Neena said out loud "What was his problem".

"I don't know. Something really is wrong with this place" Leon said.

They heard a sound outside and looked out the window. They see the a truck start and head towards the car. They hear gunfire and screeching, and finally the sound of both cars going into the river.

"Shit!" Leon said before Hunnigan contacts them again.

"Is everything okay?" Hunnigan asked.

"It was an hostile Local. We had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area" Leon explained.

"And they don't look any friendlier" Neena added.

"Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necesarry to save the subject" Hunnigan said.

"Understood" Leon said.

"Got it" Neena added and they hung up "Let it never be said that this mission will be boring".

"Yeah, hope the party don't get to wiled. These farmers don't look like they are in to dancing in a open terain" Leon said.

Neena readied her gun "Good thing I brought some party gifts to help liven up the place a little".

Leon smirked "Let's do it then".

Neena nods and they continued their mission. But one question did rest on Neena's mind though, regarding the man she killed before. He basicly ignored a bullet to the shoulder and his head shattered way to easy. What was with these people?.

 _'What have I gotten myself in to when I agreed to go on this mission?'_ Neena thought to herself.

 **.**

 **Well there you have it. After months of waiting and countless delays, the first chapter of the long awaited sequel to my X-Men X Resident Evil series is finally here. Tell me what you think and what you expect or hope to see.**

 **Sound of in the reviews. I really hope this story will be worth the wait and I will have alot of fun writing it and see where I can take the story now with Domino added to the mix.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Resident Evil Domino** **: _They enter the village and it really was like a ghost town. Not a very warm welcome on such a cold day. Neena kept her guard up, she really did not like this place._**

 _ **"Geez, could it get anymore ominous?" Neena asked.**_

 _ **"Not the place I would pick for a vacation spot" Leon agreed as they entered a house.**_

 _ **They saw a man tending to a fire Leon decided to ask him if he had seen Ashley "Ah, excuse me. Sir?" After getting no response he pulls out a photo "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph?".**_

 _ **The man glares at him with deadly eyes and said something in Spanish.**_

 _ **Leon raised his hands "Sorry to have bothered you".**_

 _ **But then Villager grabs and axe and tries to kill Leon, who rolls out of the way and takes out his gun "Freeze. I said freeze!".**_

 _ **Neena took out her own gun, but when the man refused to stop she shot him the the shoulder and kicked his head, which shattered against the wall.**_

 _ **"What the hell!?" Neena said out loud "What was his problem".**_

 _ **"I don't know. Something really is wrong with this place" Leon said.**_

 _ **They heard a sound outside and looked out the window. They see the a truck start and head towards the car. They hear gunfire and screeching, and finally the sound of both cars going into the river.**_

 _ **"Shit!" Leon said before Hunnigan contacts them again.**_

 _ **"Is everything okay?" Hunnigan asked.**_

 _ **"It was an hostile Local. We had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area" Leon explained.**_

 _ **"And they don't look any friendlier" Neena added.**_

 _ **"Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necesarry to save the subject" Hunnigan said.**_

 _ **"Understood" Leon said.**_

 _ **"Got it" Neena added and they hung up "Let it never be said that this mission will be boring".**_

 _ **"Yeah, hope the party don't get to wiled. These farmers don't look like they are in to dancing in a open terain" Leon said.**_

 _ **Neena readied her gun "Good thing I brought some party gifts to help liven up the place a little".**_

 _ **Leon smirked "Let's do it then".**_

 _ **Neena nods and they continued their mission. But one question did rest on Neena's mind though, regarding the man she killed before. He basicly ignored a bullet to the shoulder and his head shattered way to easy. What was with these people?.**_

 _ **'What have I gotten myself in to when I agreed to go on this mission?' Neena thought to herself.**_

* * *

 **Village fight.**

Leon and Neena continued on towards the village. When they reached a clif they looked down to see the truck from before... it was destroyed.

Leon sighs and shakes his dead "No...".

Neena puts a hand on his shoulder "Come on... we still need to save the President's daughter".

Leon nods at that "You're right... let's go".

As they continue on they see a dog stuck in a trap. It was a white dog that almost looked like a wolf.

"Poor thing..." Neena said as she slowly walked up to her, making it growl "Easy there boy. We'll get you out of that" Neena began to comfort the dog before looking at Leon "You're up Leon".

Leon walks up and used his hands to open the trap, freeing the dog who still got a wound on his's leg. Neena took out some band aid and wrapped it around the wound to keep it from being infected. When she was done the dog licked her face.

Neena chuckled and rubbed his head "You're welcome big boy".

The dog then ran back in to the forest and Leon smiled "Got a thing for dogs huh?".

"I used to have one when I was a kid... Died when a car ran over it... since then I've promised myself that I would help any dog in need" Neena answered.

"Sounds nice. When you are not being a agent for the goverment" Leon said.

Neena stood up "Someone needs to make life easier for the mutants. Me and the rest of X-Force signed up to show the world that there is no real difference between Humans and Mutants. We just happened to be born with abilities most others don't have".

Leon patted her shoulder "You don't need to worry about me. You are angels when you compare to Umbrella's monsters".

Neena looked at him with a teasing smirk "Leon, are you hitting on me?".

Leon chuckled "Don't worry, I prefer to talk about stuff like that over a nice dinner".

"Maybe I'll take you up on that. Let's keep moving" Neena said and they continued on.

When they were closer to the village Hunnigan contacted them again "Leon, Neena. How are you two holding up?".

"Bad question Hunnigan" Leon answered.

"Sorry to hear that... I'm sending you a playing Manual. Hope you find it useful" Hunnigan said.

"We'll take a look at it. Thanks" Leon said and ended the call and he along with Neena continued on until they saw something in the distance.

Leon took out his binoculars to look closer "Damn it...".

Neena looked at him "What did you see?".

"They have impaled an officer and are now burning him" Leon answered.

Neena got wide eyes "What is wrong with these people?!".

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling that we should expect a fight" Leon answered.

Neena takes out her gun and combat knife "I'm ready. Let's give them hell".

Leon nods as he readies his own gun. They enter the village and as expected, they were attacked. As the first one reaches Neena, she kicks him away and dodges between several others, slicing with her knife and kicking them away, and finally rolling away.

As Neena rolls away, she dodged a sab from a pitchfork, which she breaks and rips it away and then uses to beat down on several opponents that are near her, then slams it down onto the ground, causing massive red shockwave that knocks most of the attackers down before shooting them in the head with her gun.

She then rushes to another one as he tries to stab her with his pitchfork, and applies a grapple to his arms. Another man tries to attack her, but Neena kicks the attacker in the stomach and bends the first one's arm, forcing him to stab the second one, before tossing him into a wall and his head is crushed from the impact killing him.

Neena then another combat knife, deciding not to waste more bullets, and proceeds to fight the two men that was comming at her. After a short combo that ends with Neena thrusting her knife sideways into man's head, and then she jumps, using him as leverage and kicks the other one who was knocked in to the fire and burns.

While she did that, Leon shot one in the head, bliding him before delivering a round house kick to his face, sending him in to several others and making them pile up on eachother. He then ducked under another attack before grabbing his enemy's arm, pulling him down and shot his head of.

Leon then got back to back with Neena as the villagers surrounded them. Neena hissed "This is not going to work. They will overwhelm us at this rate!".

"Let's spread out and keep moving. Don't give them a chance to pin us down and keep them from surrounding us!" Leon said.

"Good idea! Let's move!" Neena sad and both took of in a sprint. Leon tackled through some villagers while Neena jumped over the others.

With Leon he did his best to stay on the move. One villager began swinging an ax at him be Leon simply dodges each attack, moving his body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style. With every unsuccessful swing, the crazy man continues moving forward as his last three attacks missed and Leon kicked his knee, making the man stumble, allowing Leon to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking the man to the ground and then Leon crushed his head with his foot.

Another man attacks, Leon counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling the man's arm in with his own left arm, and performing a well-executed ax kick to hit the man's chin, before kicking him in the stomach with a perfect side kick, sending him down a hill. Leon then begins pushing another man back with his shoulder, then slams his head in to a rock, killing him. A woman tried to attack Leon from behind, Leon is able to effortlessly push her back against a wall and shot her point blank in the head. He looks at the dead bodies until a man throws a dynamite at Leon's feet.

He reacted quickly and kicked it back, blowing up the thrower.

Meanwhile, Neena was busy with her own enemies. One attacked her with a ax, but Neena managed to disarm him, kick him back and then threw the ax with such skills that it cut of his head before getting stuck in the wall behind him.

Neena then heard the sound of a chainsaw starting up. Neena looked and saw a man with a bag over his head scream like an lunatic before charging at her. The man swings the weapon over his head. Neena backflips away from it, but the man was relentless and attacked again. Neena quickly deflects his attack anyway by kicking his weapon with her round house kick. Neena flips over him, slashing him with her knife, and the man screamed more while swinging his chainsaw, Neena was parrying each of his attacks successfully, before she flips the crazy man over on to the ground. Neena is forced to jump back as the man stands back up, laughing menacingly and attacks once more.

The man runs towards Neena as she raises her knife defensively before using a man who tried to attack her from behind as a shield to block the attack, making the Bag head saw through him. Neena then knocks him back with a slash from her knife and a kick to his chest. He attempts another overhead swipe, but Neena points her knife downwards and lets the chainsaw simply run down the side of it, creating sparks but missing her by mere inches. She then spins and slashes him again, before knocking him back with a kick to his ribs. She flips gracefully over him, slashing at his head and landing on the other side of him.

He gets up and spins around, viciously swiping towards her sideways with the chainsaw. She acrobatically lowers her body underneath it, dodging the blow and backflipping out of range before attacking in a series of slashes and stabs and then grabbs him before throwing him into the ground. She flips back a bit, facing him from another angle.

Rising from the ground, he slashes towards her, but she ducks out of the way. After attempting another overhead slash, which she dodges again, he manages to briefly knock her back with a back hand fist befor screaming louder and runs at her. But Neena noticed they were near a cliff and smirks as he get's closer.

She then ducked aside and with one well placed kick to his back, the bag headed man falls down the cliff, screaming all the way down. Neena was breathing hard.

"I have had alot fo clingy men after me but he was just to much" She said before he bell from a church rings.

All villagers go through door and leaves, while speaking several words like they were hypnotised. One even said "Lord Saddler".

Neena was wondering where they all were going but then... she saw something horrifying. 10 times worse than even the chainsaw man.

When Leon noticed they were all gone he was confused "Where's everyone going? Bingo?".

But then he heard Neena **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!. DEEEEMOOOOON!"**.

Leon got wide eyes before rushing over to where he heard Neena scream, thinking she was being attacked by an even worse monster than those they had met before... but what he saw was not what he expected at all.

Neena was clining to a tree branch like a scared child "Leon! Get that monster away from me!".

Leon blinks and saw what the 'monster' was... it was a hen "Umm Neena... it's just a bird".

"IT IS A DEMON! GET IT AWAY FROM ME NOW!" Neena screamed, her voice very high pitched.

Leon just picks up the hen and throws it away "Ok it's gone now".

Neena jumps down from the tree "Thanks... now let's keep moving".

Leon rubbed his neck "Why were you freaking out over a-".

Neena glares in to his eyes, her look promesing a slow death "Not. One. Word. Or I'll throw you down to the chainsaw man!".

With that Neena storms of with angry steps. Leon waits for a moment before laughing softly to himself, this woman was something else.

He then follows her and they continue their search.

 **.**

 **For those who don't know: Yes Neena has a phobia to birds, or at least Hens. In a comic while she was in a went, she saw a hen in her way and froze up in fear... don't ask me, I did not create her. Nor did I write that comic book where it happened. She just seems to be scared of hens.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The big cheese.**

After the big battle in the village, Leon and Neena continued with their mission. When they did, Leon got another call from Hunnigan "Hunnigan, I have some bad news. I've confirmed the body of an officer. Something's happened to the people here".

"Leon, you need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it" Hunnigan said.

"Got it" Leon said before hanging up.

"What the hell happened here? Another virus?" Neena asked.

"Looks like it. Even with Umbrella gone, there are still people who wants to use it" Leon said.

"Umbrella might still be around. I know their kind, it's going to take more than losing their sales to keep them down. But now that people know what kind of people they are, they will use even more extreme methods to further their goals" Neena said.

Leon nods at that "I know. And it's our job to stand in their way and put an end to it".

"You sound confident. Surviving Raccoon City must have been a boost" Neena said.

Leon chuckled "All I learned from that was how dark this world really was".

"Oh... sorry" Neena apologized.

"No worries... so how is the life of a mutant? I heard your people are often in the hot zone due to being different" Leon said.

Neena takes a deep breath "Some have it worse than others. I have face my fair share of hardships... but compared to some of my teammates, my life is not to bad".

Leon wanted to know more, but figured he'd wait for the right moment. They continued on until they reached a house and went inside. Leon is standing beside the cabinet. He unlocks the door and a man falls out of it, arms and legs tied. Leon kneels down and removes the tape covering his mouth.

"A little rough, don't you think?" He asked before Leon turns him over and works on his bonds. "You two...not like them?".

"No. You?" Leon asks as he frees the man who rolls away and sits up.

"Okay. I have only one, very important question. You got a smoke?" He asked.

"Got gum" Leon answered simply.

The man looks at Neena "What about you Señorita?".

"Sorry, I don't smoke. That's more of Logan's thing" Neena said before they heard something.

Two armed men enter the room. They are followed by the 7-foot-tall, bearded man with black clothing.

"Perfect. The big cheese" The man said.

Leon glanced at him "What?".

The large man did not move from his spot. Leon then charges at him and throws a spinning back kick at the towering giant. But he merely catches Leon's foot and with one hand, launches him into the air and onto the civilian, destroying the cabinet on impact, and knocking them both out.

"Leon!" Neena shouts before aiming her gun and shot the man in the chest.

The shots did nothing as the large man charged at he. Neena rolled to the side and aimed her gun again, only to gasp as as the man moved with surprising speed and grabbed her arm, forcing her to drop her gun, before using his free hand to grab around her neck.

Neena struggled to breath as the man studied her **"Mutante..."**.

Neena managed to grab her knife and stabbed him in the arm. The man glared and tossed her through the weakened wall. Neena screams as she flew of a ledge. Saved only by a branch that was sticking out.

"Shit!" Neena cursed. She had to get back up there before something happens to Leon and that civilian. The clime was not to hard. But when she reached the top, they were long gone "Dan it! You better not be dead Leon. I do not want to have to save the president's daughter alone".

She found a fresh trail and followed it. Hoping to find her comrade. She saw a man dragging a large ax towards another cabin. She followed him as he went inside.

"Do something, cop!" The man from before snapped.

"After you!" Leon shot back

The infected man raises the axe with both hands. But before he could kill them, his head was blown to apart by a gun shot. As the lifeless body fell to the ground, the two men looked up to see Neena.

"Hello boys" She said as she put her gun away.

"Well looks like you have an guardian angel Americano" The man said.

"Maybe I do" Leon said, relived to see Neena "What took you so long".

"I stopped to take a nap" Neena answered with a smirk before picking up the ax.

"WOW! What are you doing!?" The man demanded.

"I am not strong enough to break chains ok. And I don't want to waste a bullet on it. Just pull apart as much as you can so I can free you".

They did as told and Neena cut them free.

"Thanks for the save Señorita. How can I repay you?" The man said.

"You can start by telling me your name" Neena said as she dusted of her gloves.

"llamo Luis Sera. I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now I'm just a good-for-nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies' man" The man who Neena would just call Luis answered with a small flirt in his tone.

Neena rolled her eyes "Well you won't win me over anytime soon" Luis shrugs as he leaves the house "Were are you going?".

"Have some stuff I need to take care of. See you around, Señorita" Luis said before he left.

"Should I stop him?" Neena asked Leon.

Leon shakes hi head "We got more important things to deal with right now" As he finished he called Hunnigan again "It's Leon. Sorry I couldn't get in touch sooner but I was a bit tied up".

"You're okay, right?" Hunnigan asked.

"I'm fine. There was a male civilian held captive. According to him, Ashley's in a church somewhere" Leon said.

"What happened to him?" Hunnigan asked.

"He managed to escape" Leon answered.

 _'We let him escape'_ Neena said in her head, but did no voice it out loud.

"Do you have a fix on the location of that church?" Hunnigan asked.

"No, but apparently, there's a secret passage in the village that leads there. I'm heading back to the village" Leon said before he hung up.

After Neena and Leon exits the room, they see a hooded and masked man look at him through the window "Over here, strangers".

They exit the building and rounds the corner, they hees the man there "Got something that might interest ya-".

Just as he finished his sentance, he was hit between the eyes by a bullet. Leon jumped and looked to see that Neena was the one who shot him. Neena walked up to the corpse and checked inside his robe to see a bunch of weapons and amo.

"Umm, Neena... I think he just wanted to sell stuff to us" Leon said.

"After that little circus act in the village, I'm not taking any chances" Neena declared before looking at the weapons "These could be useful though. Take your pick, but I call dibs on these".

Neena took two hand guns along with the amo. Leon settled for a sniper rifle. After taking what they could, they continued to find the church. After a while they reached a large house and decided to take a look inside.

They were sneaking around the house. Downstairs, two men are chatting in Spanish. But then from behind the two agents, comes The large man from before. Leon spins around, but the man is too fast for him. He grabs him by the throat and lifts him several feet into the air. Neena was about to shoot him, only to be backhanded in to a wall.

The man sees Leon's eyes go red for a moment before going back to normal. He then drops Leon to the floor "Hmmmm. You carry the blood as us, it seems. Nevertheless, you're an outsider. Just remember, if you become a nuisance to our eyes, you face severe consequences" He then looks at Neena "And you, Mutante. We will see if your are an ángel or an diablo".

The man walks away as Leon stands up "What? Same blood?".

"Angel or diablo... Man this sounds like the plot to a bad horror movie" Neena said.

Before Leon could answer, Hunnigan contacts "Leon. I've been able to ger some new info that might help you two".

"Fill us in" Leon said.

"Apparently, there's a religious cult group involved. They're called the Los Illuminados" Hunnigan said.

"Los Illuminados?" Neena Asked.

"That's a mouthful. Anyway, we had an unexpected run-in with the big cheese of this village" Leon said.

"But you're both okay, right?" Hunnigan asked.

"Yeah... But he could have killed us, but he let us live... And he mentioned something about me carrying the same blood as them. Whatever that means" Leon said.

"And he said something about me being an angel or a demon" Neena said, but she noticed the look Leon gave her "Diablo means Demon is Spanish".

"Carrying the same blood... Angel or demon... Hmm... Interesting..." Hunnigan said.

"Anyway, there are more important things than solving riddles right now" Leon pointed out.

"You're right. Both of you need to Hurry and find that church" Hunnigan said before they hung up.

"Well any ideas?" Neena asked.

"Maybe there is something we can find in this house" Leon suggested.

"But what if that big guy shows up again? I rather not shake hands with him one more time" Neena said.

"We'll just have to be on our guard. He has caught us by surprise twice now. But now that we know he is here, we can be ready" Leon reasoned.

Neena sighs "Still don't like it. But we don't have many options. Let's go" Neena said and they continued on.

But going after the man proved to be a big mistake, as the man is waiting

for them in his room. The village chief punches Leon, who fires off a wild shot, catching the portrait of the occult leader in the head.

The man goes after Neena who ducked under his punch and shoots him, but he hits the gun out of her hand. Neena cursed before taking out her knife since there was not enough room for her to get her other guns out. The large man swings widely at her and Neena dodged them the best she could. Had it not been for her training and the fact she is among the faster and most agile members of her team, then this large man would have taken her head clean of.

The man took a swing, but Neena once again avoided it and stabbed him in the leg, only to be forced to move as he reached to grab her. Neena continued to dance around him while avoiding his strong punches, stabbing him the moment she had an opening. She ended up climbing on top of him and stabbed him in the neck, hoping that would kill him... to he dismay, that would not be the case.

He reached up and grabbed Neena by the front of her outfit and threw her in to the floor, hard. Neena coughed at the impact, before a strong hand grabbed her by the throat.

Still holding Neena by the neck, The Man walks over and plants one huge foot onto Leon's chest, pinning him to the floor, before he had a chance to fully recover. Gunfire erupts from behind The large man, striking the village chief in the back. Neena managed to catch a look of a woman in a red dress hanging from a grappling gun outside. In her other hand, she is holding a smoking gun. The man drops Neena and turns from Leon Before he charges towards the window. The woman pulls the trigger of her grapple gun, sending her out of harm's way as The man comes crashing through the window. Leon recovers and picks up his gun.

He hurries to Neena who was struggling to catch her breath "You ok?".

"I'll live... it's clear that guy is going to be a problem" Neena said before accepting Leon's hand as he offered to help her up.

"No doubt about it. He brings back bad memories of another monster who refuses to die" Leon said as he pulled Neena on her feet.

"Yeah, Laura met someone like that too. A monster that shrugs of not matter what you do and keeps coming like an living nightmare" Neena said before she remembered something "I saw a woman outside. Who was she?".

"I'm not sure... but whoever she was, she saved our asses. So I guess we owe her for that" Leon said.

Neena nods at that "I can agree with that. I'll be sure to thank her in person should I ever get the chance. But first we need to find that church".

"Right, let's go" Leon said.

And with that, the mission continued. Though there were more things to look out for now. The villagers, the chief and whoever that woman was.

This mission just kept getting more and more bizarre the longer it went on. Neena hoped there would not be anymore unpleasant surprises...

Oh how disappointed she was going to be when she finds out that the worst had not even begun yet.

 **.**

 **Well... it's been a while, has it not?... I have no excuse, but hopefully there will not be to long before the next chapter comes out.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashley.**

After their nerrow survival against the big cheese. Neena and Leon finally reached the church doors, Leon tries to open the doors but descovers that they're locked. He sighed and calls Hunnigan "Hunnigan, it's Leon. The door's locked. I can't get in".

"Didn't they teach you how to pick locks at the academy?" Hunnigan asked.

Leon rolled his eyes "There's some sort of indentation like something might fit inside".

"Well, there's no use standing around. Leon, you and Neena have to find some way or something to get inside" Hunnigan said.

"Gee, no pressure or anything" Neena muttered "Well any ideas?".

"I saw another path before we got here. Could be our best option" Leon said.

"Lead the way" Neena said as they continued.

They reached a cliff, Leon looks out across a lake and sees something "What's that?".

"Something wrong?" Neena asked Leon hands her his binoculars, she takes them and spies a boat in the middle of the lake.

Inside the boat, two villagers take the body of the second cop and toss him overboard earning the word "Shit" from Leon. Then they take off. The body floats for several moments until something...HUGE comes out of the lake and swallows the cop whole.

"What the hell was that?!" Neena asked in shock.

"As much as I don't want to find out. I have a feeling that whatever we are looking for is on the other side of that lake" Leon said.

"Please tell me we don't actually need to use a boat" Neena said, hating the idea of having to go out on the lake with that monster lurking in the deep ends.

"Going around would take more time than we have. So yeah, looks like we need to go fishing" Leon said.

Neena sighed "I hate this idea, I hate it, I hate it".

Leon chuckled at her complaints as they head down to the lake. They take the boat across the lake. However, the huge monstrosity that just made the dead cop its lunch is right underneath him. It emerges from the lake in a geyser of water, nearly causing Leon and Neena to fall over. The boat's anchor falls into the water and attaches itself to the monster. The two agents is then pulled along for the ride.

"OH CRAP!" Neena shouted as they were being dragged around by the monster.

Leon picks up an harpoon from the deck "Just keep the boat going! I need a good opening!".

Neena grabbed the steering and made sure they were not pulled under the water. The large monster swims around came right towards them. Leon aimed the harpoon at the wide open mouth of the beast before throwing it down it's throat. The monster roars and swims away again, dragging them with it.

"The boat can't handle this much abuse! We need to end this quickly!" Neena shouted.

"Yeah you are going to have to give me a minute on that!" Leon shouted back as he grabbed another harpoon.

"We don't have a minute! Just make it come to us so we can kill it!" Neena shouts as she struggled to keep up with the monster.

Leon throws some harpoons in to the monster's back. It finally decided to come directly for them again. Neena got up as both she and Leon grabbed the remaining harpoons and aimed for the belly of the beast. It was getting closer and closer by the second.

"Steady... steady.." Neena said as the monster was right on top of them "NOW!"

They threw the harpoons right in to it's jaws, the monster roars and retreats down the lake. The agents thinks it's all over, but the anchor's rope has wrapped around Neena's ankle and she ends up being pulled in to the water with a scream.

"NEENA!" Leon shouts as he quickly dives in to the water after his partner. He reached Neena who was not moving and then pulls out his knife and hacks the rope off, just in time before the monster could pull them to deep.

Leon pulls Neena on to the boat, but she was still not moving. He began giving her mouth to mouth. He took several deep breaths, each being blown in to Neena's mouth until she finally coughed up some water and sat up. She coughed and spit out the rest of the water before she could breath again.

"You ok?" Leon asked with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah... thank for the save" Neena said, giving Leon a small smile.

Leon smiled back "Sure thing, partner. Good to go?"

"Good to go" Neena confirmed.

They then takes the boat back to the shore. After getting back on solid ground, Leon is in pain.

"Leon!?" Neena said in worry as he is coughing up blood as he stumbles. Neena grabbed him and helps him to a nearby cabin. The pain is so intense that Leon ends up passing out on the floor.

The last thing he heard was Neena shouting his name.

* * *

Leon comes to inside the cabin. It is night outside. He begins to have a seizure as a result of the thing inside his body. Black veins start to show up on his arms and move up his body and he starts to freak out, until he finally wakes up from his nightmare. He noticed he was laying on his back with his head on something soft. He blinked and looked around before he saw something that made him look away quickly.

He had just seen Neena pull her underwear on, and it looked like she noticed that he was awake "You ok?".

"What... were you doing?" Leon asked his face a little red.

"I could not find anything soft for your head so my suit was the best option. And my panties were wet so I had to get some of the water out" Neena answered.

"You... basically got naked in the middle of a hostile territory?" Leon asked, still red.

"I was thinking of using your shirt, but there were to many things to unbuckle" Neena answered simply before walking up to him "Why aren't you looking at me when I'm talking to you? Have you never seen boobs before?".

"That's not the point. I respect women and you don't seem to modest" Leon answered.

"Not the first time a man has seen my body" Neena said in a bitter tone. Leon finally looked at her as she sat on a chair.

"Neena...?" Leon asked with a hint of worry.

Neena sighs "Many believe that my pale skin and black mark around my eye are just some goth make up... but the truth is, I was born this way. But I ran with that excuse for a while until... it was discovered I was a mutant. When that happened, all my friends left me and some boys... wanted to know if it really covered my whole body...".

She did not need to finish for Leon to understand what happened. He now felt a strong urge to find those boys a stick a shotgun up their assess and pull the trigger.

"After that I ran away. Until the mutant registration act was made. They found me and offered me a choice to join a special task force. With no other options I accepted" Neena said "My powers of luck came in handy".

"Wait. Luck is your mutant power?" Leon asked.

"In a way. My mutant powers essentially give me good luck. I can subconsciously and psionically affect the probabilities and make things work in my favor and against others. Mostly, I have used my powers subconsciously, but I do have the ability to force my powers into working. I used my power during that fight against the monster, but it put a strain on me" Neena explained "When I joined X-Force, they trained me to become an expert in using firearms and explosives, a to be highly skilled mutant in the field of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat".

Leon was silent for a moment "Well... at least your life took a turn for the better right?".

"Anything is better than what I had before! I was practically raped! And lived on the streets where I almost died many times! So of course being in X-Force is better!" Neena snapped, but then took several breaths to calm down "Sorry... my past is not something I like to talk about".

Leon got up and walked up to Neena before putting a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry for what happened to you Neena. But I can promise you this. That will never happen again. Not while I'm around".

Neena looked in to his eyes "Leon...".

Their eyes locked for a while and they even leaned in before both snapped out of their trance when they heard Hunnigan call.

"You should get dressed" Leon said as he got ready to answer.

"Agreed" Neena said as she hurried to get her suit.

When Leon answered, Hunnigan's voice was heard "Leon. it's been 6 hours since your last transmission. I was starting to get worried".

"Don't you mean lonely? Anyway, I started to feel dizzy. And then I guess I must have lost consciousness" Leon said.

"Lost consciousness? Maybe it has some connection to what the village chief was talking about...?" Hunnigan assumed.

"Can't say. But I'm all right now, thanks to Neena. I'm gonna continue my mission" Leon said before hanging up. He looked at Neena who was finished getting dressed "Ready?".

Neena nods "Let's go".

They continued on. Though Leon felt the need to keep an closer eye on Neena from now on. Remembering all that could have effected her.

After some traveling, which involved avoiding some rocks rolled at them by the people, they reach a cave where Leon find something that looks like an Insignia, he contacts Hunnigan "I've obtained an object that resembles the cult group's insignia.

"Wonderful, Leon. Head back to the church. Ashley's safety is our immediate priority" Hunnigan said.

"Copy that. We're heading back to the church now" Neena said as they hung up.

They return to the quarry area, where the two exits are closed by two of the crazy people. The huge set of double doors are opened and several some men that are dragging something...huge, or at least trying to drag it out of the door. The men lose their grip and fall over. Then massive monstrosity, comes crashing through the doors and proceeds to kill everyone of the people there. It crushed several before grabbing the last one and threw him in to one of the bystanders. The monster tries to do the same to Leon and Neena, but both doges the attempt.

The monster roars as it towers over them. But then a howl was heard. Neena and Leon looked to see the dog from before was back. It jumped down and began barking at the monster, who looks at it and roars at it.

"Good boy!" Neena said before taking out her hand guns and began firing at the beast.

The monster roars at her and ran to crush her, but she rolls out of the way and Leon shot it from the other side with his rifle. The monster roars as it shields itself with it's arms from the hail of bullets. It then goes to a nearby tree and ripped it up.

"Ah shit!" Neena cursed before ducking as the monster used the tree as a baseball bat.

It was about to bring the tree down on her, but the dog bit it in the leg, distracting it long enough for Leon to get a clear shot in it's eye. The monster roars in pain as it falls to a knee. Then some kind of parasite comes out of it's back.

"NEENA! GET THE PARASITE!" Leon shouts.

Neena hurried to climbed on to the monster's back and grabbed a hold of it's parasite, before using her gun to shoot the root several times before the parasite came of. Neena fell of as the monster roars to the sky, before falling on it's face, dead.

Neena sat on the ground, looking at the dead monster before she felt a tongue on her cheek. She looked and saw the dog looking at her. Neena smiled as she began petting the dog, who licked her face.

"Good boy. That's a good boy!" Neena baby talked as she snuggled the dog "You need a name... How about Snowflake?" The dog licked her nose "Snowflake it is then".

Leon smiled at the scene before speaking up "Neena. We need to hurry and find the kid".

Neena nods at him before looking back at Snowflake "I hope we meet again soon".

The dog barked before running in to the forest. With that, Neena and Leon finds a way back to the church and used the insignia to open the doors. When they get inside and solved some puzzles, they enter a room, as a terrified girl backs away "Don't come!".

She throws a piece of wood at Leon, who catches it "Hey, take it easy!".

"No! Get away!" She yelled in panic.

"Calm down!" Neena said as she grabbed the girl's arms "We are not here to hurt you!".

"NO! LET GO! PLEASE! LET GO!" The girl screams.

Neena pulls her in to a hug, making the girl freeze up "It's ok. Your father sent us to save you".

"My... father?" The girl asked.

"You are Ashley right?" Neena asked, when all she got was a nod she continued "Then yes, he sent us to save you".

Ashley hugged her back "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!".

"It's ok kid. Come on, we're getting you out of this hell hole" Neena said as she held Ashley's hand.

"Ok" Ashley nodded.

Neena and Leon shares a nod before they got ready to leave...

Unknown to them. It would not be nearly as easy as they might have hoped.

 **.**

 **THE RESIDENT EVIL 2 REMAKE LOOKS AMAZING!**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet the leader.**

After having secured Ashley, Leon calls Hunnigan "It's Leon. We've succeeded in extricating our subject".

 ** _"Good work, both of you. I'll send a chopper over right away"_** Hunnigan said.

"What's the extraction point?" Leon asked.

 _ **"There's another trail that you can take to get out of the village. The chopper will pick you up beyond there"**_ Hunnigan answered.

"Got it. We are on our way" Leon said before hanging up.

Neena looked at Ashley "Are you ok kid? Are you hurt in any place?".

"N-no... At least I don't think so" Ashley said, still shaken up by the whole ordeal.

Neena rubbed her shoulder "As soon as we're out of here, we will have a doctor take a look at you. Then we will bring you home to your dad. Ok?".

Ashley nods at that "Ok, I trust you".

"You two ready?" Leon asked.

"Right behind you" Neena answered.

Neena, Leon and Ashley leave the room and began making their way out of the church. They make a break for the door until someone from the altar stops them. This guy is dressed in robes and is carrying a staff in one hand.

"I'll take the girl" He spoke calmly.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded.

The man's expression did not change "If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine...religious community".

"So you are the ring leader of this little circus? I'm disappointed, I thought you would be taller" Neena said, her hand ready to draw her gun.

Saddler chuckled "Don't worry my dear, there is a lot more to me than meets the eye".

"What do you want?" Leon demanded

"To demonstrate to the whole world, our astounding power, of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the President's daughter, in order too give her our power, and then send her back" Saddler said.

"No..." Ashley whispered as she remembered something important "Neena, Leon, I think they shot something in my neck".

"What did you do to her you sicko!?" Neena demanded with spite.

"We just planted her a little...gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father" Saddler laughs a little "But before that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some...donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running".

"Faith and money will lead you nowhere, Saddler" Leon said.

"Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the same gift" Saddler said.

"When I was unconscious" Leon realized.

"That's why you collapsed... and the whole same blood thing" Neena said

"Oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over your minds. Don't you think this is revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?" Saddler asked.

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" Leon snapped.

Neena took out her gun and aimed it at the crazy cult leader "Tell me how to remove whatever you did to them! And I will make sure you die quick! No way I am letting you do that to me!".

Saddler smiled "Oh no my dear. We have a much more special plan for you. You are not like the rest here. You are special. Mutante".

Before Neena could demand what he meant by that, the church doors open and two zealots appear, armed with crossbows. Leon grabs Ashley and they make a break for it, with Neena providing some covering fire, the zealots fires their crossbows, narrowly missing them with their flaming bolts as Neena, Leon and Ashley go crashing through the window, and into the side shed.

"You okay?" Leon asked.

"Leon, what's going to happen to us?" Ashley asked in fear.

"Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it" Leon assured.

"That creep has made this whole mission way to disturbing for my taste. We need to get out of here quickly" Neena declared.

"I hear you. There is a bridge nearby, it's our best shot" Leon said.

"I got Ashley. Lead the way Leon" Neena said.

"Stay close" Leon said as they kept moving.

As Leon and Ashley cross the bridge, Leon gets a call from Hunnigan _**"Leon, I have some bad news"**_.

"I'd rather not hear it" Leon said in a tired tone.

 ** _"Well, I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway. We've lost contact with the chopper. Somebody must have shot it down though, we can't determine who"_** Hunnigan said.

Leon had to fight the urge to sigh "Great..."

 _ **"We're prepping another chopper for you. Meanwhile, I want you to head towards the extraction point"**_ Hunnigan said.

"Got it" Leon said as he hung up.

 _'Why can't I shake the feeling that we are not the only outsiders that came here?'_ Neena wondered to herself. When they reach the end of the bridge, they're surrounded by villagers on both ends "You got to be kidding me! How many of these people are there?!".

"What are we gonna do, Leon?" Ashley asked in fear.

"I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched all right. Quick, in that cabin!" Leon ordered bolt for the two-story cabin. Once inside, Leon attempts to jam the door shut.

"Leon" A familiar voice called out before a Door ram is tossed to Leon who uses it.

It was Luis, there was no mistaking it.

"Small world, eh?" Luis asked before he looks at Ashley's chest "Well, I see that the President's equipped his daughter with ballistics too".

Ashley gasped looking highly offended "How rude! And I don't believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing. Who are you?".

"Ho ho, excuse me, Your Highness. Perhaps the young lady might want to introduce herself first before asking someone his name?" Luis asked.

"Her name's Ashley Graham, the President's daughter" Ashley said with a huff.

"Is she, you know?" Luis asked.

"Don't worry. She's cool" Leon answered.

"Ehh, never mind. There's supposed to be some obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway" Luis said.

"Take it you've seen it first hand?" Neena guessed.

"Plenty of times" Luis confirmed

Ashley looks outside and gasps "Look!".

The Villagers are now outside the cabin and are trying to get inside. At this rate they would bring down the whole cabin if they are not stopped. There was no running from them this time, they had to fight.

"Ashley, upstairs! Neena, you go with her!" Leon ordered. Neena grabs Ashley and they rush up stairs.

Luis pulls out his Red-9 pistol "Okay...it's game time".

As the two men held of the enemies down stairs. Neena stood by the window upstairs, ready to gun down anyone that got to close. She shot several in the head, but one of them brought a ladder and began to climb towards the window. Neena cursed as she did her best to shoot down anyone who tried to climbe up. However one managed to reach inside and pull her out.

"Neena!" Ashley shouted.

Neena manage to stop herself from sliding of the small space on the roof and kicked of the man that was dragging her. As she got up, one grabbed her around the neck in a deadly choke hold. Neena managed to break his grip, before elbowing him in the face and threw him of the roof.

Another one took a swing at her with his ax, but was able to avoid it and delivered a round house kick to his dead, knocking him down. She took out her combat knife and stabbed a woman in the head, then she saw someone planing to use a dynamite to blow up the wall. Neena, quickly wiped out her gun and shot the dynamite, making it explode, killing plenty of the infected villagers.

Neena began duel wielding her guns "Who's next?".

More villagers walked towards the cabin and Neena gunned them down, along with Leon and Luis. After gunning down about forty enemies, the villagers call off the assault and vanished in to the night.

Neena let out a breath of relief "Finally. I was beginning to think I would run out of bullets at this rate".

She walked inside where Ashley hugged her "Thank god you are alright".

Neena rubbed her back "It's ok Ashley, I'm fine. Come on, let's head down to the others".

Ashley nods and they walk down stairs just as Leon spoke "Looks like they're backing off".

"So, what do we do now?" Luis asked.

"The bridge we crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving" Leon said.

"I forgot something. You guys go on ahead" Luis said as he leaves the cabin.]

"Luis" Leon called out, but he was gone.

"Geez that man is a walking riddle" Neena mused "Where to Leon?".

"We follow the trail and see if we can find a path to the extraction point" Leon answered.

Neena nods and they continue along. They walk through a path that had been made through a mountain. But then another one of those giant monsters showed up. And it looked just as deadly as the last one.

"Oh great. I guess it was to much to hope for that they only had one of those beasts" Neena said as she readies her guns "Shit! I don't have enough ammo to take it down!".

"Look" Leon said as he pointed at a large boulder at the top of the mountain wall.

"Good eye Leon. We just need to lure it underneath the boulder then crush it" Neena said.

"On my mark" Leon said as he readied his gun. The large monster roared as it began walking towards them "Steady..." It got closer "Steady..." The monster began running "NOW!".

With a couple of shots, they released what kept the boulder in place and it fell down on top of the charging monster. The hit made it crash head first in to the ground and the parasite came out of it's back. Wasting no time, Neena ran up on it's back and cut the parasite out. Killing the beast.

"Now why couldn't the last one be this easy?" Neena asked.

"Guess we better keep a look out for more boulders" Leon said before looking behind him "It's safe now Ashley, you can come out now".

Ashley came out and they continued on. They reached a huge barn and as Leon was about to open it, he felt that something was wrong and looked at Ashley.

"You'd better stay outside. Ashley, go hide" He ordered.

"Yeah... but where?" Ashley asked.

"Over there" Neena said while pointing.

Ashley looked and shook her head "No way! I am not hiding in a dumpster".

"Look Ashley I know it stinks, but it is the only semi-safe place for you to be in at the moment. So jump in" Neena said.

"Never! And you can't make me!" Ashley said while crossing her arms.

Neena gave her a look. Seconds later, Neena was carrying a thrashing Ashley over her shoulders before tossing her in to the dumpster. Ashley looked out with a blazing glare.

"You jerk! I'm gonna-Ow! Ow Ow!" Was all Ashley could get out as Neena grabbed her nose.

"All you're going to do is stay in there and keep quiet until me and Leon comes back. Got it?" Neena said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Ok OK! Just let go of my nose!" Ashley pleaded.

Neena let go of her nose and Ashley sunk in to the dumpster as Neena closed it. She looked at Leon who had a surprised look on his face "What?".

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" Leon said.

Neena rolled her eyes "Let's just check out the barn".

Neena and Leon enters the barn. It is empty...well, almost. Mendez appears behind Leon and knocks him to the ground. Neena was about to shoot him, but he grabs her by the neck and tossed her away. He then turns around and casually twists the steel door-handles into origami, blocking any way of escape. Leon rolls out of the way as Mendez attempts to grab him in a death grip and kicks over a barrel filled with fuel, the contents reaching Mendez as Leon takes aim.

"Hasta luego" Leon fires into the fuel.

The gas catches fire and engulfs Mendez. The drum then explodes, setting most of the barn on fire. Mendez, however, does not die. With a sickening sound, Mendez's spine grows, severing his torso from his lower body. His fingernails grow into claws and two insect like appendages grow from his back.

"Gross!" Neena said as she began shooting at the now even uglier man. She didn't even think it was possible for him to get any uglier.

Mendez charged towards her, only to be shot by Leon. As he turned to attack him Neena ran at him with her knife and stabbed it in to his long spine. She kept cutting with Mendez roaring in pain, Neena avoided his strikes until his spine was cut in half and his upper body hit the floor.

Thinking it was over, Neena turned to Leon "You ok?".

"Look out!" Leon shouted.

Neena turned just in time for Mendez's large warm to hit her in the gut and she was sent flying in to a wooden pillar. She landed on the floor, beleeding from her mouth.

"No!" Leon growls as he glares at Mendez "Alright you son of a bitch. Let's do this!".

Mendez roars as he attacks Leon who rolls to the side, avoiding his attack and began shooting at him. Mendez swipes at Leon with his long arm. But Leon was expecting this as he used his knife and stabbed it in to the chief's hand. As Mendez pulled back his arm, Leon held on to the knife and hitch a ride. When he got close enough, Leon gave the chief a kick to the nose and shot him in the chest, making the mutated monster back away.

Mendez roars, but just as he was about to attack again, a lucky shot from behind, hit him in the soft spot of his back. It was Neena who was still aiming her smocking gun. Leon delivered a final shot to the chief's chest and the monster finally dies, one of his eyes falling out of his head. Leon picks it up and decided to keep it in case he needed it later.

He then rushed up to Neena and picked her up before escaping the burning barn through a hole in the wall. When they were outside he looked at her "You ok?".

Neena let out a cough "I'll live. But if he is the big cheese, then I don't think I want to eat any more cheese from now on".

Leon chuckled as he offered her a hand up which she gladly accepted "You are one tough lady".

Neena smiled "I was chosen as your partner for a reason. I might be the only woman who can keep up with you".

"You just might be" Leon agreed.

A faint blush spread on Neena's cheeks "Let's go get Ashley so we can move on".

Leon smiled as Neena went to go get Ashley. Neena really was unlike any woman Leon had met before. The only other woman who even came close to her was... someone he has not seen for a long time.

He shook his head, they had a mission to get back to... even though they would get an earful from Ashley later.

 **.**

 **Well... it's been a while... I have no excuse. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woman in a red dress.**

After their battle with the big cheese of the insane village. Leon and Neena got Ashley out of the dumpster and Neena got a very good earful from the president's daughter and how Ashley was going to have her clean her whole house for a decade as well as making Neena do a lot of other stuff that is not within her skill range. Luckily Ashley's rant did not last to long and they continued until they saw a castle. But more mind controlled villagers showed up and there was way to many of them to fight.

"On the other side of the bridge!" Leon ordered.

"Right!" Neena said as all three of them race across the drawbridge. But the villagers where relentless as where hot on their heels.

Leon looked around and saw two cranks "Neena! You take that one".

"Got it!" Neena said as she went to one of the cranks.

Leon and Neena take their positions by the two cranks. Working together, they raise the drawbridge, blocking the villagers' only route of entry.

"Sorry guys, I'm afraid you are not on the guest list" Neena called out to the blocked of psychos.

Leon smiled at her small joke before getting back on track "Come on".

"Yeah" Ashley said with a nod and they enter the castle.

But the castle was not as safe as they hoped. Some cult members seemed to be living there and they were not to happy about their uninvited visitors. Something they made very clear as they brought out catapults.

"Really? Catapults? I get this is a castle, but we are not in the medieval era anymore" Neena said as they took cover.

"They must enjoy old traditions. I have a sniper but I am not sure if I can make the shot without being spotted" Leon said.

"Let me deal with them. Just cover me" Neena said, holding out her hand.

Leon gave her the sniper "What's the plan then?".

"Heard you are good at pissing people of. Make them want to kill you first and I'll handle the rest" Neena said before hurrying to find a better vantage point before Leon could protest.

Leon sighs "This is why I hate following a woman's lead. Ashley, take cover until it's over".

"Be careful Leon" Ashley said before finding a hiding place.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Neena" Leon muttered before firing of a few shots at the cult member who did indeed focus the catapults at him.

Leon had to doge a few flaming barrages and was getting a little annoyed that Neena was taking her sweet time. But then the shot of a sniper was heard and one of the cultists lost their head. Another shot took out another one. They had no chance to turn their catapults before all of them was shot dead.

Moments later, Neena jumped down in front of Leon "There we go. You are good at distractions".

"And you are good at taking your sweet time" Leon said with his arms crossed.

"Hey, give me a break. It was kind of hard finding a good spot when people with over sized knives tries to cut open your ass no matter where you go" Neena argued.

Before Leon could retort he gets another call from Hunnigan. He gave Neena a look that said they would talk about this later before he answered the call and Hunnigan's voice was heard **_"Leon, what's your current location?"_**.

"We decided to lay low in a castle, but it looks like it was a bad move" Leon answered.

 ** _"Meaning?"_** Hunnigan asked.

"Well it appears that this castle's also connected with the Los Illuminados. They must not get many visitors cuz they're giving us one hell of a welcome" Leon answered.

"Sounds bad. I have an idea, Leon. I need you and Neena to-" Hunnigan was suddenly cut off

"What? Repeat, Hunnigan" Leon said but was met with silence "Great. Just my luck".

"What happened?" Neena asked.

"The line was cut" Leon answered, clearly annoyed by all the constant problems they kept running in to.

"Maybe there is a weak signal in here. Well it's clear anyway that we can't stay here. I saw a cannon on one of the towers. We can use it to bust our way out" Neena explained.

"Good plan. Almost makes up your the last crappy one you came up with" Leon said as he headed for the tower.

Neena glared after him "Asshole!".

Leon just smirked at his minor payback. Still, Neena looked cute when she was mad. They used the cannon to blow up a wall and as they were getting ready to leave, Luis showed.

"Leon! Neena!" He called out.

"Luis" Leon said in small surprise.

"I've got something for you guys" Luis said as he searches through his pockets. Apparently, the item he had for the both of them is not there "Uh... What?! Oh, shit! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them".

"Dropped what?" Ashley asked.

"A drug that'll stop your convulsions. Look, I know you are carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?" Luis asked.

"Yeah" Leon confirmed.

Luis turns to Ashley "And you?"

"Yes" Ashley answered.

"Don't worry about me. They never got the chance to do anything to me" Neena said.

"Good. Still, the eggs have hatched. We don't have much time" Luis said.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

"I have to go back and get it" Luis said.

Luis turned to leave but Ashley ran after him "Let me come with you".

"No, you stay here with Leon. He is better with the ladies" Luis said as he glanced at Neena "I'm sure".

"Why are you-" Leon began but Luis cuts him off.

"It makes me feel better. Let's just leave it at that" Luis said as he began to leave.

"Luis" Neena called out, making him look at her "Thank you. For everything".

Luis smiled "My pleasure senorita".

Luis left and Neena smiled "Well, at least someone here knows how to treat a woman".

"You're saying I don't treat you well?" Leon asked.

"Don't know. It's not like you have asked me out for dinner yet" Neena teased as she began walking towards the castle.

"When this is over. I will treat you to some dinner if you want" Leon said.

Neena stopped at that and after a moment of silence she spoke "I might take you up on that offer".

"Can we please talk about your love life after we get out of here?" Ashley all but pleaded.

Leon just smiled as they entered the castle. Inside the main hall, the group heard someone cackling. Sharing a look, Leon and Neena got their guns ready and continued on. As they approach the balcony overlooking the hall, the laughter gets louder, until the owner of the laugh shows himself. The person is a pasty-looking midget dressed in castle attire. He is flanked on either side by his Verdugo bodyguards.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us" He said calmly.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded.

"Me. llamo Ramon Salazar, the eighth Castellan of this magnificent architecture. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my brother and sister" The midget named Salzar said.

"No thanks, bro" Leon said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah I think there is a reason you where never invited to any of my family get togethers" Neena added.

"My my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well-being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply...become our hostage. Or, Mr. Scott, you can give us the girl, since you're not worth a penny, I'm afraid. You can die" Salzar then looked at Neena "But you, Neena Thurman. You might be worth more than money. We have big plans for you and your precious blood".

Neena glared as Salazar turns and leaves, his bodyguards following him. She had no idea what their plans for her was. But she was not eager to find out.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" Ashley declared in clear disgust.

"Got that right. We'll find a cure" Leon assured.

"And then we get out of his hell hole!" Neena said but as she walked she suddenly fell through a hole with a scream.

"NEENA!" Leon shouted.

Neena slid down some kind of slide until she landed on a cold floor hard. She hissed in pain as she slowly sat up. As she did she could hear Leon call down to her.

"Neena! You OK!?" He asked.

"I'm fine! The fall might leave a nasty bruise on my ass, but other than that, I'll live!" Neena called back.

"Hold on. I coming down for you" Leon said.

"No! Stay up there with Ashley. I will find my own way up" Neena called out.

Leon did not like that idea "Neena-!".

"Leon, it's to risky for all of us to come down here. Remember our mission is to save Ashley. Trust me Leon, I know what I'm doing" Neena said, she did not want Leon to risk the mission just for her... even though it was quite touching.

Leon was silent for several moment before he finally spoke "Alright. I trust you. Good luck Neena".

Neena smiled at that "I am all about luck. Just keep an eye at dumpster girl until I find you both".

"Hey!" Ashley said with some anger.

"See you soon Neena" Leon said before Ashley could go on another rant.

"Copy that" Neena said before looking at the tunnel in front of her "Well here goes nothing".

Neena walked down the tunnel. She noticed some knight armors on display but did not pay them much mind... until she heard a sound. She looked up just in time to duck to the side to avoid losing her head to it's sword. However she had to roll to the side to avoid the ax of another armor.

"Really? Moving armors? What is this? The set for a movie?" Neena asked out loud.

"You are only half right my lady. This is the set of a wonderful play" came the voice of Salzar but he was nowhere to be seen.

Neena looked around "Show yourself Salzar! Or are you to afraid to face me?".

"Now now, no need to be rude. The performance is about to begin and you are the main star" Salzar said calmly "Now let the first act begin".

A gate opened, and Neena looked to see a somewhat mutated man with it's eyes sewn shut, with claw like blades on it's arm.

"Good thing Logan is not here. He would have sued the hell out of you" Neena said before taking out her knife, not wanting to waste bullets on this thing.

The man attacked, swinging his claws widely. Neena avoided the strikes, many sparring matches against Logan and Laura had left her well prepared for dealing with blade wielding foes. She avoided another slice and kicked the man down before stabbing him in the neck several times until he died.

Not wanting to risk finding out the next act, Neena continued down the tunnel to find another way out... but unknown to her, she was running straight in to the next act. She entered a larger room and herd the gross sound of flesh being ripped and chewed. Despite not wanting to, Neena checked it out and what she saw... was possibly the most disgusting creature she had ever seen!.

The creature was massive, it seemed to have more fat than anything else on it. The thing looked like a large human **Blob,** and it was feasting on a corpse of a dead woman, eating her guts like she was a tasty chicken. But the Blob stopped when it noticed Neena. The Blod smiled through his face that was bloody from his lunch, he looked like he wanted more fresh blood.

 **"Food"** The Blob said before dropping the dead woman, he began making his way towards Neena, who quickly pulled out her gun and shot it 5 times... only for the bullets to fly out of his body like a kid would do in a bouncy house.

The Blob went to grab her, but luckily for Neena, he was as slow as he looked and Neena was able to avoid him. Neena aimed at his head and shot him again.. but once again the bullet did nothing and Neena had to avoid another attempt at grabbing her. The Blob was relentless and despite being slow, the small space was making it harder to dodge him.

 **"Fooood!"** The Blob said in clear hunger as he went for a belly flop. Neena avoided him but his landing shook the ground a little.

This was hopeless, Neena had to get away from this thing. But all the gates where closed. Neena gasped as the Blob managed to get his disgusting hand on her and went to take a bite out of her tasty thigh... luckily he only bit in to the suit and ripped some of the fabric, exposing Neena's leg, though luckily her boot stayed on. Still Neena could not break his grip as he went to bite in to he side.

But before Neena became food, a torch landed in the Blob's mouth, making him scream in pain as he dropped Neena who quickly rolled away from him. Neena looked around until she saw... a woman in a red dress, standing by a gate that she had somehow managed to open.

"Come on" The woman said calmly and Neena did not hesitate to hurry to her.

The Blob roared in anger as he gave chase, but the woman closed the gate, trapping him for now. Neena and the woman ran until they got outside. Neena took a moment to catch her breath before looking at the red dressed woman... she remembered who she was.

"Hey... you are that woman who saved me and my partner earlier. That's two I owe you now" Neena said in a grateful tone.

"Don't worry about it. Leon would be lonely without you keeping an eye on him" The woman said in a tone that was clear this was no big deal to her.

"You know Leon?" Neena asked.

"We've met. Are you his girlfriend?" The woman asked.

Neena blushed at that "What? No! I am his partner!".

The woman chuckled "Sure, keep telling yourself that. As fun as it is to tease him. With you around I doubt it will work that well anymore".

"Who are you?" Neena demanded.

"Names Ada Wong. If you want to know more about me. Ask Leon, he would know" The woman named Ada said before using her grappling hook to pull herself up a wall.

"Wait! Come back!" Neena called out but Ada just gave her a salute and disappeared. Neena sighed a little annoyed "Just who is that chick? Leon has a lot of explaining to do when find him. He better not be dead".

With that Neena went to search for her partner... but not long after she left, a certain creature emerged from the tunnels and said only one word **"Food".**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meet your Executioner.**

After her encounter with the big blob, Neena continued to try and contact Leon, but had little to no luck. The signal was weak and even if she managed to get through, there is a chance those creeps are still hacking their communications. It was getting frustrating to say the least. This mission just keeps getting more and more complicated. It was meant to be a simple rescue mission. Get in, find Ashley, get out and be home in time for some hot chocolate and some snacks while watching her favorite move, while wearing nothing but her over-sized tank top and her panties.

But, here she still is, stuck in a rejected horror movie set, fighting insane villagers and a cult. Neena sighs as she keeps trying to call her partner "Leon... Leon do you read me?... Damn it Leon! Pick up already! Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?".

She still got no answer, and she was getting tempted to just throw away communicator, since it was useless to her now. But if she did that, it would cause her even more trouble, so she settled with simply bashing in the head of villager that tried to ambush her.

"Come on! Where the hell are you!" Neena nearly shouted in frustration, she really wished her luck power worked for these kinds of situations... but then she heard her communicator beep, she blinked before she answered "Hello?".

 ** _"Ah, such anger. You should learn to calm down a little, senorita. It's terrible for your health"_** Came the voice of a certain midget.

"Salazar..." Neena said with some venom in her voice.

 ** _"How nice of you to remember me, my dear. Now there is no need to worry about your friends. I promise you, they are in good hands"_** Salazar said in a playful tone.

"What did you do to them you bastard!?" Neena demanded.

 ** _"Young Ashley fell in to one of our wonderful traps. As for Mr Kennedy. He is occupied with my masterwork"_** Salazar said in pride.

Neena growls. She was really. Really! Starting to hate this guy. He treats this whole thing like it's just a game. Every time he talked, Neena just wanted to dislocate his jaw. And every time he bragged about his achievements, Neena wanted to break his neck and throw him in to the water. To bad she and Leon already killed that fish. Salazar would make perfect bait.

 ** _"Sadly, I never planed anything for your... unique abilities. But do not worry my dear, I am good at coming up with new things on the fly, so you will not be left out"_** Salazar somewhat assured.

"I have no interest in your games, Salazar" Neena said, really annoyed by the midgets playful view of all this.

 _ **"I fear you don't have much of a choice, my dear. You will never get anywhere unless you play it"**_ Salazar said.

Neena looked around until she spotted something and smirked a little "I think I will just skip it. Todilo, shrimp".

Neena hung up before heading for a tunnel that was leading under whatever death traps Salazar had planned. She knew the tunnels would more than lickly be dangerous too. But they should at least be easier to get through. Neena had no time to waste on Salazar's games. She checked her amo, she should have enough to make it through, if she do her best to avoid whatever is down there.

With that, she headed down in to the tunnel, weapons ready and she hoped lady luck would get her through this.

* * *

However, Salazar himself was not to pleased with Neena's attempt to cheat her way through his game. He looked at one of the cloaked figures behind him.

"She is not getting out of those tunnels" He ordered.

The figure turns around and leaves. Salazar snickered, that mutante believe she had the upper hand. But she would soon realize that Salazar is holding all the cards.

* * *

Back in the tunnel, Neena snuck behind a guard and with swift motion, she snapped his neck and hid the body before continuing on to the next one. She proceeded to snap that one's neck too, before hearing someone approach. Another guard showed up and noticed his fallen comrades. He hurried over to investigate, not noticing that Neena was hiding above him.

Hanging down from from the sealing, Neena wrapped her legs around his neck, making him choke as he tried to break free. Neena squeezed her legs together, killing the guard by breaking his neck, just like the others. Neena landed on the floor. So far, so good. She had not met any major threats yet. But she knew it paid to be careful.

She continued on, walking deeper in to the tunnels. The deeper she got, the harder it got to navigate them. She knew this would not be easy, but she had hoped for something easier than all the other stuff she's had to deal with. But she realized that as long as she's on this mission, it would only keep getting harder until it's done. She really could not wait to get out of this place.

She heard people coming and hid. A group of villagers came walking down the tunnel. But then they stopped and looked up... to see Neena was above them, hiding in the sealing in a spread eagle position. Safe to say she was caught. But she simply smiled down at them, not worried at all that she had been caught.

"Well... it normally works" Neena said before jumping down, kicking an villager in the face as she did. She then flipped away to avoid being attacked "Well then. Looks like we're doing this the more interesting way" She stood up and got in to her stance "So... who's first? Or do I need to go inie minie miny moe?" The villagers began stalking towards her "Alright then guys. Let's do this!".

When a villager approached her, she rushes to him as he tries to attack her with an ax, he swings several times, but each swing misses it's target. Neena avoids the last wing and applies a grapple to his arms. Another guard tries to move in for an attack, but Neena kicks the man in the stomach and bends the first man's arm, forcing him to let go of his ax, which Neena kicks in to the head of the second one, before tossing her first foe into the railing and made him fall in to the abyss below.

Neena then pulls out a pair of knives in a quick motion, and proceeds to fight the last two villagers that where ready to attack her. She slices one several times with her knives, before kicking the other one in the gut, making him bend over. Neena used that opening to stab him in the back of the neck, before stabbing the last one in the head.

Neena put her knives away and dusted of her hands "That takes care of that. Now time to find a way out of this place".

But before Neena could leave. She saw someone else showing up... but this one was different. His form was hidden under long red and black cloaks that bore Los Iluminados' insignia. His faces, however, were seen to be clearly inhuman, having shimmering red eyes and large mandibles, and their hands having only two long, spindly fingers with one opposable thumb. It then proceeded to discard its cloak to reveal a thin, insectoid body, covered in a black exoskeleton and having a long segmented tail.

This creature was a **Verdugo** , the Spanish name for Executioner. The Verdugos were created through the splicing of insect DNA into the genome of human test subjects which had been parasitised by Plagas.

Neena was a little surprised by the horrific creature standing in front of her "You are one ugly motherfu-".

Before she could finish, the Verdugo rushes her at insane speed, forcing her to avoid a strike that could have taken her head clean of. Neena wiped out one of her guns and knives, ready to face this monster. The Verdugo charged, it's claws clashing with Neena's knife. Neena attempts to both kick and shoot the monster, but the knife and bullets has little to no effect. The two exchange several more attack and parries until the Verdugo kicks Neena several feet away.

Neena gets back up as the monster rushed forward with it's claws ready to strike. Nena uses her knife to block the attack and kicks The monster in the chest. But the kick did not do much as the monster easily remains upright and they clash again. The Verdugo manages to land a strike on Neenas right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and for the monster only growls. She does not break stride however and leaps back to take a swing at him with an ax that was dropped earlier. The Verdugo hits the ax away and then lands a powerful blow with it's tail against Neena's stomach, making her slide back.

She coughs before glaring "Alright... so this is going to be a little harder than I expected".

The Verdugo roars as it attacks again. But Neena was ready this time. She stepped to the side, avoiding the monster's attack, before quickly aiming her gun and scored a point blank hit to the side of it's head... but all the bullet did was stun it for a single second before it growls at her, looking far more annoyed than hurt. It thrusts it's sharp tail forward, it was so fast that Neena almost did not have time to react.

She rolled to the side just in time to prevent the tail from going through her skull. But then she felt something... she touched her cheek and notice the sudden strike had left a wound. Blood trailed down Neena's pale cheek, a clear wake up call that she could not drop her guard for even a second. This monster was much more dangerous than the last ones.

Neena knew it would be best to avoid close combat to this thing and that she should keep her distance. But even that would prove much easier said than done as not only was this thing stupid fast, these tunnels left little to no room for maneuvering. And Neena could not even scan the surroundings for something to use, since if she took her eyes of the Verdugo for even a moment, it could be a fatal mistake.

The Verdugo stalked towards Neena, making her back away, her head almost spinning with thoughts on what she should do. After she backed up for a bit, she felt the cold metal of the railing. That gave her an idea. She waited for The Verdugo to attack, and the moment it did, she ducked, making it jump over the railing and in to the abyss.

Neena looked down in the darkness and saw nothing. She took a few moments to catch her breath "That was a little to close for my taste. I need to get out of here and quickly".

Neena hurried down the tunnels... but unknown to her, the fall failed to do it's job. The moment Neena stopped to catch her breath again, she could hear something... it sounded like crawling. She gasped as she looked up, just in time for The Verdugo's tail to wrap around her neck and lifted her of the ground. Successfully hanging her.

Neena struggled for air, but non filled her lungs as the face of The Verdugo was now in front of her own. It hissed as it was waiting for for the life to leave Neena's eyes. Neena glared before she quickly pulled out her knife and stabbed The Verdugo in it's unprotected eye, making it screech in pain and dropped her. Neena gasped and coughed, trying to recover as much oxygen as she could before she tried running again. But The Verdugo was not about to let her escape that easy.

The Verdugo grabbed Neena's leg, making her fall. The Verdugo raised it's tail, aiming to impale Neena's heart, bu she used her free leg to kick it right in the face, it did not hurt the monster, but it was enough to make it let go. Neena pulled out her gun and emptied the entire clip in to The Verdugo's head. While the bullets did little to hurt it, The Verdugo was stunned by all the impacts before some dust fell down. The Verdugo looked up just in time for some parts of the sealing to come down on top of it, burying it.

Neena took the moment to run as fast as she could. She spotted an elevator, much to her delight. But The Verdugo landed in front of her, cutting of her escape "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FUCKER!".

The Verdugo roars as it thrusts it's tail forward, managing to leave a nasty gash on Neena's side. She hissed in pain before backing up, holding her bleeding side. The Verdugo kept stabbed out with it's tail, leaving cuts on Neena's legs, arms, left shoulder, before sweeping it's tail which left a small wound across Neena's chest. Neena was forced against a wall... was this it? Is this how her luck runs out? This is how she dies... In this forsaken place... All alone?

"Hey! Ugly!" Came a very familiar voice. Both Neena and The Verdugo looked to see Leon "That is no way to treat a woman!".

Leon shot The Verdugo with a freeze grenade, making it cry out in pain from the biting cold. Leon reloaded and fired again, causing more freeze damaged to the monster which fell to the ground as it's shell was now utterly useless. Leon pulled out a shotgun he had and aimed it at The Verdugo's head. It looked up at him in defiance, letting out one final long roar.

"Adiois, amigo" Leon said before blasting The Verdugo's freezing head of with a point blank shot from his shotgun.

"LEON!" Neena shouted as she ran up and gave Leon the biggest hug he's ever had. While surprised at first, he quickly hugged her back.

"Thank god you are alive. I was getting worried" Leon said, as Neena buried her head in his shoulder.

"Don't leave me again, Leon... I know I told you too, but please... I don't want to be alone anymore" Neena said, doing her best to keep herself from sobbing. She had never been so close to death before, and it scarred her a lot. She did not want to die alone.

Leon rubbed her back "Don't worry Neena. I am not going anywhere. That's a promise".

With that, Neena could not contain herself anymore, and finally allowed herself to cry. Leon just let her get out of her systems, she needed it.

Meeting Leon, was the best luck of Neena's life.

 **.**

 **Sorry for another late update. But you can thank the Resident Evil 2 Remake for this one.**

 **.**

 **Sound of your thoughts about the chapter in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salazar's Last Game.**

Inside Saddler's island fortress, Saddler is seated on his throne. There is a beefed-up man kneeling in front of him. His face is riddled with scars.

"It seems that Salazar is having difficulty taming the American pig. Salazar had his chance. Krauser, go get the girl. Oh, and dispose of this swine while you're at it" Saddler ordered.

"Consider it done" The man named Krauser said with an evil smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Neena's nasty encounter with the monster, she and Leon where back on thier mission. As they continued through the tunnels Neena noticed a certain someone was missing.

"Leon, where is Ashley? Did she get captured again?" Neena asked.

Leon sighed "Yes, a bug grabbed her and flew of with her...".

Neena noticed that wasn't the only thing on Leon's mind "Leon, what's wrong?".

"It's Luis... he's dead, Neena" Leon answered.

Neena gasped on hearing the news about their friend "Oh god... no".

"Yeah, but before he died, he gave me something that will help keeping the parasite at bay. He baught us enough time to find a way to remove it" Leon said.

Neena let out a sad sigh "He really was a hero... they will not get away with this".

"You're damn right about that" Leon agreed, one way or the other, these monsters would pay.

They entered a room that looked like a giant smelting chamber. As they entered, the doors closed before a large gate opened... and out stepped two El Gigante Stepped inside.

"You've got to be kidding me! How many of these damn things do they have!?" Neena asked out loud. She was really getting sick of giant monsters.

"Guess the marketing of these things must be really good" Leon said as he aimed his weapon at the two monster "Damn it! Taking one of them down is hard enough, but I doubt we even have enough bullets for two of them".

Neena looked around quickly before noticing something "There is a hatch in the floor, we can drop them in the molten metal".

"Good idea. Find whatever opens it, I'll distract them" Leon ordered.

"Got it!" Neena said as she and Leon split up, however the Gigante with chains hanging of it attacked her "Wow! I thought you said you'd keep these thing occupied!".

"Hey! Two dance partners are a little tricky to handle OK!" Leon shot back while avoiding the other one.

"Like you know how to dance!" Neena shouted as she slide between the legs of the Gigante that tried to crush her under it's fist.

Leon shot his foe in the eye, making it back up a little "I do actually. And not to brag, but I am pretty good at it too".

"Well then, when this mission is over, you're taking me to a dance" Neena declared.

"It's a date" Leon agreed.

"A date!?" Neena asked out loud before she saw the monster try to punch her, but she avoided the blow but also grabbed on to the chain and used the momentum of the Gigante's punch to leap over to the lever "I made it!".

"PULL IT!" Leon shouted as he managed to lead one of the Gigante's over the hatch. Neena pulled the lever and the monster fell in to the molten metal, where it burned to death. One down, one to go.

The remaining Gigante roars as Leon avoided another attempt for it to smash him. Neena jumped on to it's back before unloading a barrage of bullets in to it's head, making it fall to it's knees as the parasite came out of it' back. When it did, both Neena and Leon used their knives to cut it out. Finally killing the beast.

"I swear if we meet one more of these things, I will be pissed" Neena commented.

"You and me both. Let's keep moving" Leon said.

Neena nods and they continued on. They made it back to the surface and saw a bunch of ruins. There was a tower not to far away, it looked like a good spot for Salazar to hide in. They where about to head for it, until they heard a dark voice speak... a voice Neena was all to familiar with **"Food...".**

"No way..." Neena whispered as the Blob from before was back "How did he find me?".

"You know this guy?" Leon asked.

"He tried to eat me earlier. And would have succeeded if not for a lady in a red dress" Neena answered.

"Wait, red dress?" Leon asked before the Blob began stalking towards them. He had to ask later, when they where done dealing with this freak "Any Intel on this guy?".

"Don't waste bullets, it will not work on him. Beyond that, I'm not to sure" Neena said.

Leon nods, this was going to be tricky. The Blob reached for them but they avoided his dirty hands. The Blob kept trying to grab them, but luckily he was to slow to pose any real danger in an open area like this. But then the Blob built something up in it's belly before barfing a stream of stomach acid at them. They avoided the acid, but it melted through the rocks.

"Gross!" Neena shouted in disgust. She wanted this thing dead.

Still he had durability on his side, so their usual tactics would not no other options they decided to just run. The Blob gave chase, but it was easy for them to stay one step ahead of him... until they entered one of the old building where a large statue came to life. The Blob was buried under rubble while Neena and Leon lead the statue out on a old stone bridge which was not strong enough to support it.

The bridge crumbled away, making the statue fall. But it crumbled so quickly that they had to jump the rest of the way. Neena made it to safety, but Leon was hanging by one hand over a fatal drop "Leon!" Neena quickly ran over and pulled Leon to safety "Are you alright?!".

"Thanks to you, yes. Thanks for the save" Leon said.

Neena smiled "Of course... well, we reached the tower. Let's head inside and find that shrimp".

Leon nods and they head inside. Inside they encounter Salazar and his remaining Verdugo bodyguard at the base of a Tower.

Salazar clapping in mock impress "So nice you could join us, Mr. Scott Kennedy. And you to Miss Neena Thurman, I trust my friend did a good job entertaining you".

"Actually, he kind of sucked. He didn't even bring any balloons" Neena said with a glare.

"The sacred rite that is about to begin at this tower will bestow the girl with magnificent power. She will join us, become one of us" Salazar said in full belief.

"This is no ritual. This is terrorism" Leon argued.

"Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry, we've prepared a special ritual just for you"Before Salazar could trigger yet another trap, Leon pulls his knife out and tosses it... right into Salazar's hand. Salazar looks at his hand in diebelief as he whimpers in pain.

"Heh" Leon said, happy to finally wipe that smug look of the midget's face. Neena could not help but to smirk at this, it was always a joy to see cocky people be put in their place.

The Verdugo grabs the knife, yanks it out of Salazar's palm and sends it sailing towards Leon's head. Leon dodges in time, but the distraction allows Salazar and his bodyguard to board the lift. Neena hurried to stop them but the body guard used it's tale to hit her back.

"Stop!" Leon shouted but it was to late, the lift started up and they got away.

"Damn! I really hate that guy" Neena said as she got up.

"You ok? That was nasty hit" Leon said.

"I'll be fine, once we shut that freak up once and for all" Neena declared, but she still looked concern "What about you? I am amazed you've been able to keep it together for this long, give what's inside you".

"It's scary, no doubt about it. But Luis gift helped a bunch. Besides, with you here, I'm sure I can last long enough to find a way to get rid of it" Leon said with a smile.

Neena smiled back "You better. You still owe me a date".

Neena gave Leon a quick peck on the cheek before walking along. Leon touched his cheek before smiling and followed her. It was now time to climb the tower and finally confront Salazar. But his followers were not going to make it easy, they never do. Leon and Neena went to work. Neena met some enemies carrying scythes. One tried to hit her, but she broke the blade of before using it to tab him in the head. She used what remained of the scythe as a staff, which she uses to beat down on several opponents that near her, before kicking the last one over an ledge.

Meanwhile Leon stabbed a cultist in the head with his knife before aiming his gun and shot another one in the head at point blank range. He then pulled a lever which would allow them to go higher up. This repeated a few times until they finally reached their man.

Inside the main room where the Las Plagas are produced, an mass of what it looks like a giant brood queen or sorts, Salazar and his bodyguard are waiting for Neena and Leon on top of an altarlike platform.

"Ah, you've just missed her. The ritual is over. She left with my men to an island" Salazard said.

"What?" Leon asked.

"What did you do to her!?" Neena demanded.

"Do not worry, she is in our Lord's hands now. But as for the two of you, I think it's time I payed my due respects towards to your impressive and stubborn will. Mr. Kennedy, Miss Thurman...welcome!" Tendrils and tentacles surround both Salazar and his

bodyguard. They suck them both, Salazar was laughing all the

while into the brood queen, where they merge and transform

into a new being.

The monster they became was one of the most horrifying things Neena had ever seen. It reminded her of some alien movies she watched back in the days, only ten times worse. They also wreck the altar and two agent's entry point is now blocked by spikes.

"Monsters. I guess after this there'll be one less to worry about" Leon said.

"Let's not waste anymore time. The games end, here and now" Neena declared as she prepared her guns.

Salazar swings one of his massive arms at them. Leon jumped over it while Neena ducked under it. She aimed her weapon, but Salazar's true body was protected by spikes, they would not be able to hit him until he exposes himself. When his body was exposed, Leon quickly took aim and fired a couple of bullets in to him. Injured but not dead, Salazar roars as his massive arms swings through the room.

Neena dodged one, but a second one caught her of guard and she was sent in to a wall. She hissed as pain shot through her back, she looked up and gasped as one of the arms where ready to crush her. But just as it moved for her, Leon quickly grabbed her and pulled her to safety.

"You OK?" Leon asked.

"Still breathing. I got an idea, but I will need to get close, real close" Neena said.

"What's your plan?" Leon asked.

"Can't risk him catching on. Just keep doing what you're doing, I'll wait for the right moment" Neena declared before she dashed across the floor, avoding the arms.

When Salazar's real body revealed itself, Neena sprung her risky plan. She grabbed on to one of the large arms and rode it. She struggled to not lose her grip as she was shaken violently. She waited for the right moment before letting go, allowing herself to fall right on top of Salazar, before she pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the chest.

"Game. Over. Punk!" Neena declared as she forced her knife deeper in to him. Salazar roars in agony before his voice grew weaker and he finally died.

When he died the whole monster body went limb, causing Neena to have jump back towards the ground. Luckily Leon was there to catch her before she could break her body on the ground. He hell her bridal style as he looked at the dead body of Salazar and then back at Neena.

"You are insane" He commented.

"And you are amazing" Neena said with a smile.

Leon chuckled before he put her down "Come on, let's keep moving".

Neena nods before they continued their mission. They found an elevator that should take them down to the docks. When they arrive, they find a single speedboat at the docks. Waiting for him behind the wheel, is the lady in the red dress.

"You?" Neena asked surprised.

She smiled at them "You lover birds need a ride?".

"Well... OK" Leon said.

"This is gonna be awkward" Neena mumbled.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omega and Krauser.**

Leon, Neena and Ada are on their way to Saddler's fortress. The trip had been silent and really awkward with no one speaking a word. Leon looks at Ada, who smiles at him... then turns the boat hard, making Neena yelp in surprise as she ends up falling on top of Leon as Ada stops the boat at a cliff side. Ada pulls out her grabbling gun and fires, the hook catching at a ledge.

"Got some business to take care of. See you later" Ada zooms off, forcing Leon to fight for control of the speedboat, which he does with some difficulty.

Leon sighs "Women" He noticed Neena glare at him, making him realize what he just said "Oh, uh, that was not a jab at you".

Neena punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him "Jerk!".

As Neena steps out the the boat, Leon fights to regain air in to his lungs. Note to self: Watch your words when around Neena, unless you want to suffer her wrath.

Once Leon is on safe ground, he gets a call from his radio. It's Saddler "I hate to break it out to you but Salazar's dead".

"Yes, it seems that way" Saddler said, not sounding the least bit wounded by the death of his follower.

"Saddler, why don't you give up and let Ashley go home?" Leon asked.

"Perhaps you are disillusioned with overconfidence just because you killed my small-time subordinate?" Saddler asked in a calm tone.

"Saddler, you're small time" Leon snarled.

Saddler laughs "Writhe in my cage of torment, my friend".

"The only one who's gonna be in agony is you after we get our hands on you, Saddler" Neena said in a threatening tone.

"Oh senorita. You really think I'm not ready to face your kind, mutante? Come on in then, he has been restless all day and is very eager to meet you both" Saddler said before he hung up.

"Would it kill him to just give us a straight answer and stop being so damn cryptic?" Neena asked.

"I'm starting to think it would. Come on, let's continue" Leon said, earning a nod from Neena as they continued on.

They reached what looked like old ruins of a small town. They could hear Ashley scream for help as she was brought inside and more of the infected people showed up. One was bigger than the rest and was using an minigun. He let our a battle cry as he unleashed a hail of bullets on the two agents, who were forced to take cover.

"Shit! Why do they always get the good stuff?!" Neena asked out loud.

"Well, you did kind of kill the only guy around who was willing to sell us weapons" Leon reminded as her remembered Neena killing the merchant.

"He was a part of illegal weapon trading! Besides, like I was gonna trust such a heavily armed man" Neena argued before a bullet just missed her head.

"Well never mind that for now. We need to do something about that gunman" Leon said.

"I can go around and take him out, if you can keep the rest distracted. Unless you still don't want to follow a woman's lead" Neena said.

"For you, I'll make an exception. Go get him, partner" Leon said with a smile.

Neena smiled back before making her move the moment Leon began providing her with some covering fire. Some of the villagers tried to stop her, but were easily dealt with. When Neena got close enough, the minigun user noticed her and was about to fire at her. But Neena quickly whipped out her guns and fired at the minigun, causing it to jam shut, and making it useless. The large man tossed it away and was about to throw a punch. But Neena easily avoided it, before kicking him in the gut and finished him of by stabbing him in the neck with her knife.

With the heavy gunner out of the way, Leon could get out of cover and with expert aim, he shot the remaining villagers in the head, one by one. Soon enough, more dead enemies where just pilling up on the ground. Neena took a moment to look over all the dead bodies with a sad expression on her face.

"You OK?" Leon asked.

Neena sighed as she shook her head "No... No I'm not. Ever since we started this mission and began killing all these people... I've been unable to stop wondering of what they used to be. What kind of people were they before Saddler and his insane cult began screwing with their minds and turning them in to this... I can't get over the feeling that we've been killing innocent people this whole time, and that they were simply forced in to this against their will".

Leon took a moment to think about what Neena just told him before putting a hand on Neena's shoulder "I'm going to be honest with you Neena. There is a big chance they used to be innocent people once. But whoever they used to be, have been stripped away by what Saddler did to them. What you see now is nothing more than a shell of what was once a person" Neena looked down at that, but Leon continued "But I can promise you this. Saddler will not get away with what he did. One way or the other, he will pay for this".

Neena could not help but to smile and nodded "Then let's go get this son of a bitch".

Leon smiles, happy that Neena got her spirit back. And with that they solved another annoying puzzle and managed to get inside. Later they come across a series of surveillance monitors. Several of which are in Ashley's cell, where she is being cornered by two villagers. She bangs on the door, screaming for help, but is grabbed and thrown in to the floor.

"Bastards!" Neena growled before one of the men sees the camera and motions to his partner. The other man flips several switches, turning the cameras off.

"Heh. Amateurs. Just hang in there, Ashley. We're coming for ya" Leon said as they continued on.

But as they went deeper, they reached something that looked like a lab. And... some kind of creature was lying on a operating table. It appears as a large, vaguely, human-shaped creature covered in hairless, seemingly-rough, gray skin. It's mouth is large, taking up most of it's otherwise featureless face, and are filled with needle-like teeth which force it's mouth into a grin. It has no nose, ears or sexual characteristics. It's internal organs, including the brain, seem to have coalesced into a uniform mass.

All in all, another disgusting looking monster for Neena to add to te list of monsters that makes her want to gag. However, neither Neena or Leon noticed the creature roll of the table as it could sense them. Neena could feel something was not right before turning around and yelped in surprise as the creature was right behind her. She quickly whipped out her knife and cut open it's throat... only for the cut to heal within seconds.

"Oh come on, now they are just copying Logan and Laura!" Neena said in annoyance before having to roll to the side to avoid a sudden speed attack from the monster.

Both Neena and Leon shot the monster, but the bullets seemed to do little more than annoy it as it lashed out with it's long arms, almost taking Leon's head of, had he not moved it back in time. Neena shot a part of it's body away... revealing some kind of leech inside of it. She narrowed her eyes and shot it, making the creature roar in pain and stagger back.

"That's it! Those leeches must be the weak point" Neena said.

"Good to know if we knew where in the body they are located. We are wasting to much amo by just shooting and hoping to hit the right spot" Leon pointed out.

"Then what do we-" Neena began but was caught of guard as the monster tackled her in to a freezer room. It tried to bit her head of, but she managed to use her legs to launch it in to a cabinet.

Leon rushed inside and helped Neena up as the monster was ready to attack again, only for it's legs to be shot of. Leon noticed something inside the cabinet and jumped over the legless monster as it was rapidly regrowing it's lost limbs. With the cabinet damaged due to Neena kicking the monster in to it, Leon was able to rip it open and saw an Infrared Scope. He attached it to his rifle and was able to use it to spot where the leeches where located and shot them. Finally killing the monster.

"Well, that'll do it" Leon said, satisfied with himself.

"I really hope there are not more of them... who am I kidding? Of course there is more" Neena said with a tired sigh.

Leon patted her shoulder and they moved on. They reached communications tower and Leon began using the microphone to call for reinforcements.

"This is Leon. Request backup. Repeat, request backup" All Leon gets is static. The radio isn't working. The signal's jammed, he hits the controls in frustration "Damn!".

"Looks like we're still on our own" Neena said.

"Yeah... let's go get Ashley and then we'll find a way out of here" Leon said and they moved on.

They finally reached Ashley's cell, where said girl was sitting behind some boxes, she jumped to her feet and ran over to them with a smile "Leon! Neena!".

Neena put her hands on Ashley's shoulders "Are you OK?".

Ashley nods and Leon spoke "Come on, let's get out of here".

After he said that, a paper plane was thrown through the window and had a kiss mark on it. Leon picked it up and read it. It said: _Perhaps you have it figured out already, but you might be able to get out of here by using the waste disposal vent_.

"What is it?" Neena asked.

"A way out" Leon answered with a small smirk.

Later all three of them are standing at the edge of the garbage chute. It smelled like rotten corpses and other disgusting things.

"Looks like this is it" Leon said.

Ashley holds her nose"Ugh, it stinks".

"Sure does" Leon agreed.

At that moment, Ashley looks at Leon and knows what he is thinking "No way, Leon".

But Neena gave her a light kick to the butt, making her fall down with a yell. Neena then looked at Leon and with a quick nod both jump into the chute, and land on a pile of garbage.

"Are you two out of your minds?!" Ashley demanded from where she landed.

"We knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt" Leon answered calmly.

"I mean, a soft little butt like your's got to be good for something" Neena said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Ashley was red with anger as she stormed up to Neena and pointed at her face "You can talk to me like that! One word to dad and I can make you lose your job!".

Neena only leans in to Ashley's face, making the president's daughter lean back "Our orders where to bring you back alive. He never said we had to bring you back clean. And given all the dirty things we have to go through to save your ass every 5 seconds, it would be nice if you could thank us instead of getting pissy over small things like bad smell. So I suggest you keep your complaints to yourself, or I will lay you over my lap and spank you for being a bad little girl. Understood?".

Ashley paled at the thought before giving a weak nod "Yes... ma'am...".

Neena smiled in satisfaction before ruffling Ashley's head "Good girl, now time to get you home".

Neena walked on ahead and Ashley looked at Leon "Don't you find it creepy she can switch between being nice and scary on a dime like that?".

Leon chucked "She is one of a kind, that's for sure... but I kind of like that about her".

"You have a strange taste in women, Leon" Ashley said, shaking her head before they followed Neena.

Leon opens the first gate, but the the seemingly dead monster comes to life. It looked like the monster they met before, only this one was covered in spikes.

"What is that thing?!" Ashley cried out.

"Do your thing, Leon!" Neena said as she stood protectively in front of Ashey.

Leon used the Infrared Scope to kill the monster by shooting all it's weak points "This one is different. It had more spots than the other one".

"So they upgraded... great" Neena said sarcastically before they continue on.

After fighting their way through several infected people and even driving a bulldozer through a wall, the trio made their way through a Boiler Room. Outside the Boiler Room, Neena, Leon and Ashley encounter Saddler.

"I can feel them. Growing ever so strongly inside you" Saddler said.

"Saddler!" Leon rushes Saddler, who simply raises one hand. The Plagas inside Leon reacts to its master's call and brings Leon to his knees. Leon is in extreme pain from the Plagas acting up inside his body.

"LEON!" Neena shouted as she ran up to him "What is happening!?".

Saddler chuckles "Perhaps you can resist, but you cannot disobey". He turns his hand from Leon to Ashley "Now, come to me, Ashley".

Ashley falls under Saddler's spell. Eyes red, in a trance, she heeds Saddler's call. As she passes Leon, Leon manages to toss a homing beacon on her back as she leaves with Saddler.

"STOP!" Neena shouts as she ran at them, only to be struck in the gut by Saddler's staff, making her fly back in to a wall.

As soon as Saddler leaves with Ashley, the pain stops and Leon stands back up and rushed over to her "Are you OK?".

Neena coughed "I'm fine... but the old man packs some power behind his strikes".

"Well if there is one thing I've learned, it's that those viruses always have a nasty surprise" Leon said as he helped Neena back on her feet.

"Never mind me now. What happened to you Leon? Is it the parasite?" Neena asked.

"I believe so. Saddler is somehow controlling me with it" Leon answered before looking at his hands "It worries me... he might force me to attack you".

"If he tries, I will kick your ass and then I will shoot him in the face" Neena assured.

Leon chuckled "After seeing you in action, I wouldn't be surprised if you could pull it of".

Neena smiles at him "You're sweet. But you owe me dinner after this is all over".

"I will take you to the best restaurant there is, I can promise you that" Leon said.

Neena giggled a little before they continued on to help Ashley.

* * *

Elsewhere, Krauser is in a room with Ada. Ada is leaning up against a wall while Krauser is casually tossing a knife into the air and catching it.

"What's the news on our friend, Leon?" Krauser asked.

"He's not making it easy. The sample?" Ada asked.

Krauser is still playing with his knife "Saddler's got it. It seems he's sniffed out our little game".

"Perfect" Ada said sarcastically.

"Just so we understand each other clearly, I don't trust you. Nor does Wesker. If you try to do anything clever, I will kill you" Krauser warned.

"Is that so? You know, I met Wesker long before you" Ada reminded.

"We'll see soon enough if you did" Krauser.

Ada heads for the door "Yeah. We'll see".

But then a hooded man enters the room "You two are not very good at hiding your true intentions".

"Neither are you. It's clear as day that you have your own motives" Ada said.

"I am only here because a friend of my sworn enemy was sent here. I could not pass up the chance to cause him pain by hurting one of his beloved friends" The man said before he raised his head, revealing blood red eyes and a ghostly white face "His pain, fills me with joy".

"Revenge is all well and good, but it better not get in our way" Krauser warned.

"Stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours, simple as that. But if any of you decide to hinder my quest for revenge, you will both suffer for it" The man said before looking at Ada "You already saved that woman before. Do not think for a moment that I will not be able to notice any sort of back stabbing".

Ada smiled calmly at him "Do not worry. I would not dare to get in the way of your boring quest for revenge. I have much more fun things to think of".

But the moment she said that, a metal tentacle shot out of the man's arm and wrapped around Ada's neck and lifted her of the floor "Be careful not to choke on your fun, Lady Wong".

The man dropped Ada before walking away. Ada glared after him while Krauser only watched the whole thing with no emotions on his face. Leon and Neena were in for a nasty surprise.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omega Red.**

After their encounter with Saddler and losing Ashley once again. Leon and Neena had to once again find a way to help her. But the encounter did more than they feared. It revealed that as long as the parasite was inside of Leon's and Ashley's bodies, Saddler could just use his power to make them obey him... a very dangerous development. One that could endanger the entire mission. But worst of all, it might even lead to Leon and Neena having to fight. This had been on Leon's mind for a while now. Neena was not safe with him anymore. He ended up stopping to think of something.

Neena noticed this and looked at him "What is it Leon?".

Leon was silent for a moment before he spoke "Neena, can I ask you for a favor?".

"Of course, what do you need?" Neena asked.

"Our encounter with Saddler made it very clear that this thing inside me is a much bigger problem than I believed it could be. You saw it for yourself, Saddler could just use it to control me" Leon began.

"Where are you going with this?" Neena asked, her voice showing a clear hint of worry.

"Neena... you are not going to like what I'm about to ask you. But you are the only one I can trust with this... if this thing inside of me fully takes over and turns me in to one of them... I want you to kill me" Leon said.

Neena got wide eyes in shock, before her face changed in to one of anger "Leon... why the hell would you ask that of me?".

"Calm down Neena, normally I would never even consider asking you to do this. But I'd rather die like a man, than live as a puppet. But most of all I'd rather die a human, than a monster" Leon explained.

"But why me!? Why not ask Miss Red Dress to do it? She seems more than able to kill without remorse" Neena pointed out, doing her best to keep her anger down.

"I hold little doubt that Ada would be able to pull it of. But she is not my partner, you are. And you might be the only one in this crazy place that I know I can trust. So I'd prefer that it was you" Leon answered.

Neena chakes her head "I can't do that Leon. Don't ask that of me".

"Neena, I understand how you feel, I would feel the same way if our roles were reversed... but this is our job. We need to make sure nothing remains of the filth that is the viruses. We need to scrub it all away... even if it means taking out a comrade" Leon said.

"Killing someone I care about was not in the job description! I will not do it! And if you're going to try and force me in to it, you can go fuck yourself! And you have some nerve even asking me that, given you would never do the same for me!" Neena snapped before storming of "I will check out the other rooms, I'll contact you if something happens... if you haven't shot yourself before then".

"Neena! Wait!" Leon called out, but Neena made it very clear she was done listening to him. Leon sighed, he had a feeling she would react this way, but he didn't expect her to just leave like that... but she was right though... had their roles been reversed, he could never bring himself to kill her... because he did care about her. More than he even believed possible.

* * *

Neena entered a hallway before she stopped and took several deep breaths to calm herself "Well... that must have been the most childish thing I've ever done. Just walking away like an angry little girl... Leon should not have asked that of me... but I should not have reacted the way I did either".

Neena sighed. Now that she was calm, she finally realized just how immature she was. She is a trained agent, she's supposed to be able to keep her head cool in situations like these. But why did the thought of having to kill Leon make her so terrified? Sure they had bonded through their time together on this mission, but they were just friends right?

Neena shook her head before raising her hand and gave herself a hard slap in the face, leaving a mark on her pale skin. Who was she trying to fool? It was clear as day that she cared about Leon more than just a comrade or friend. Her feeling were much stronger than that. And she wanted him to know that.

"Alright, that's it, I am going to go back to him and tell him exactly what I feel" Neena told herself. But just as she was about to head back to Leon, something wrapped around her neck and began lifting her up.

Neena struggled as she was being dragged across the floor of an upper level, before being lifted once again. Only then did she finally get a good look on whatever had caught her. She saw a man who's skin was just as ghostly pale as her own and blood red eyes.

"Well, look what I caught. A beauty with matching skin tone to my own" He said with a smirk.

"Who... are you!?" Neena demanded.

The man just continued to smirk "I have many names, sweetie. But I like the code name, **Omega Red** ".

"Omega Red... wait. I know about you! You are in the X-Force most wanted files: Arkady Rossovich. You were known to be a cruel and violent man who served with the USSR's Spetsnaz in early 1960's. You also had a secret hobby: raping young girls whenever the opportunity presented itself. However your crimes were eventually discovered, which lead to your supposed execution. But your file ended there and no one has heard from you in years" Neena said.

"Well, someone did her homework. It's true, my so called comrades did not know how to mind their own business, and I was punished for it. I made sure they died for that" Red said.

"You really think you are the victim?" Neena asked before Red's second metal tendril wrapped around her body.

"I am never the victim, sweetie. I am always the hunter" Red said before he licked his lips "To tell you the truth, I've never tried mutant before. You will be the first".

Neena gasped as she felt the metal limbs snake in to her suit. She she shook and struggled the best she could as Red's metal tendrils reached areas they were not allowed. Neena was beginning to panic as she had flash backs of what happened to her years ago... and the same thing was about to happen to her again. No! She would not allow it to happen again! She would not allow it! She reached for her gun, but due to being tied up, she could not aim directly at her violator.

Taking a gamble, she shot in to the floor, causing the bullet to ricochet and hit Red right in the forehead. He stumbled back as his tendrils retracted and dropping Neena to the floor. She took a moment to catch her breath and shake of the shock of almost reliving an horrifying experience. But then she heard something. She looked up and got wide eyes. Red slowly leaned forward, a bullet hole in his head, which was quickly closing.

"I forgot to tell you how I survived my execution. Turns out my mutant powers activated and just like Logan, I can heal from anything. And I've gotten more than a few new tricks since that day. It's gonna take a lot more than you have to kill me, little lady" He said in a evil voice.

Despite her mutant power being all about luck... Neena could not help to feel she was very unlucky in this place.

* * *

As Leon walks across the boiler room area, he has the feeling that somebody's watching him and slowly draws his knife. Krauser is behind him. But when Leon turns around, he is gone. Leon then hears something above him and sees Krauser coming down at him, knife ready to kill Leon. Leon moves, but is not fast enough. Krauser's blade catches him on the cheek, drawing blood.

"Been a long time, comrade" Krauser said.

"Krauser!" Leon said in surprise.

"I died in the crash two years ago. Is that what they told you?" Krause asked as they circled each other.

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley!" Leon realized.

"You catch on quick. That's expected. After all, both you and I know where we come from" Krauser said before he takes a swing at Leon who dodges and counters with a few stabs, which Krauser avoided.

"What do you want?" Leon demanded. Krauser did not answer at first as he sliced at Leon with his knife, but once again they were dodged.

"The sample Saddler developed, that's all" Krauser takes another swing at Leon, who blocks his knife with his own.

"Leave Ashley out of this!" Leon demanded.

"Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you, I'm American" Krauser said before he kicks a barrel at Leon who knocks it way.

Leon quickly blocked Krauser's incoming knife strike and both did some acrobatic moves in the air before landing in a crouching position.

"You got her involved just for that?!" Leon snapped as they entered a knife fencing fight and Leon was able to cut Krauser across the chest.

Krauser looked at his wound before letting out a dark chuckle and attacked Leon again. Leon grabbed Krauser's arm and twisted it out of the way before trying to retaliate with a stab, which Krauser stopped by blocking his arm with his own. Krauser then moves around and kicks Leon to the floor.

"All for Umbrella's sake" Krauser said.

"Umbrella?" Leon asked.

"Almost let it slip. Enough talk. Die, comrade!" Krauser jumps on Leon, knife raised to stab him in the heart.

However, Ada intervenes by blasting the knife out of Krauser's hands, thus saving Leon's life "Ada!".

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress" Krauser growled out.

"It looks like we have the upper hand here" Ada said in her normal confidant tone. Krauser laughs, then flips onto a nearby ledge...which is close to 20 feet above Leon.

"You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?" Krauser said before he runs off.

Ada hops down as Leon picks up the knife Krauser left behind "You...knew each other?"

"More or less. Maybe it's about time you told me the reason you're here?" Leon asked but Ada just walks past him.

"Maybe some other time. But I would be more concerned of that girlfriend of yours if I were you. Someone very dangerous is after her and she will need your help" Ada said before she jumps over the ledge.

"Neena!" Leon said before he rushed to find her. He never should have allowed her to walk away on her own like that. He needs to find her, and fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neena was fighting for her life as she was unleashing an barrage of bullets at Omega Red who was just running through them and tried to catch her with his metal tendrils. Neena managed to avoid them before delivering a spinning hook kick to his face, successfully staggering him. Neena moved in for an follow up attack with her knife, but for some reason her body was feeling sluggish, like it was not reacting the way she wanted it to. Red noticed this and back handed her to the floor.

"I see you're starting to notice the effects of my pheromones. They do wonder when I am fighting someone who likes to move around to much" Red said as he walked up to Neena.

Neena quickly threw her knife at him. Red simply moved his head to the side, allowing the knife to pass his face. However, the knife hit something behind him, causing a lot of crates to fall on him. Neena took the chance to run so she could gain some distance. Red broke free from the crates, starting to look a little annoyed as he gave chase to his new prey. Neena ran across a path way, but Red used his tendrils to swing himself over her and landed right in front of her... but the pathway he landed on gave out from under his weight, causing him to fall down in to a pile of junk.

Neena's lady luck power keeps saving her life, but she knew she had no chance of beating Red in a head to head fight. She had to find another way to get rid of her. But it was starting to look like she wouldn't have much of a choice. As Red kept closing the distance. She needed to play him in someway, make him fight on her terms.

"You want me so badly, yet you are to scared to take me in a fair fight? When was the last time you fought someone without hiding behind your fancy tools and pheromones?" Neena asked.

"Well look at that. A desperate attempt to taunt me in to fighting you fairly. But to tell you the truth, it's been a while since I've gone through purely physical combat" Red said before he cracked his knuckles "And who am I to refuse the opportunity?".

Neena got in to her fighting stance. With his tendrils and pheromone powers out of the way, she stood a better chance at surviving this.

Neena and Red start the fight by trading blows as Red throws a punch at Neena, who quickly dodges and and counters by kicking him in the gut. She then goes on the offensive before Red dodges a kick and counters with two punches and one kick that sends Neena back. She recovers as Red charges at her and they resume fighting. Red kicks Neena back before stepping into the shadows. Neena looks around, ready to react to what ever direction he decided to attack from, before Red comes up behind her and armlocks her head.

"Got you!" He declared.

But before he could do anything, Neena elbows him in the ribs, forcing him to losen his grip and allowing Neena to throw him over her. She goes in with a kick, but Red counters with a swift punch that made Neena stumble back, but she regained her baring quickly. The two then start trading blows with Neena striking Red's chest, face and gut, before ending it with a swift kick to his jaw.

Red stumbles back and rubs his jaw "Not bad. But I am getting tired of this. Time to end it".

Red rushes forward, Neena blocks his punch and starts to punch him multiple times but Red blocks her last punch and punched her in the face and then into her stomach. They both once again punch each other but Red was just to strong as he absorbed Neena's blows and punches her and kicks her away. Red walks towards the fallen woman as he growls, she tries to pick up her pistol but Red grabs her leg and smashes her down but Neena kicks his face, gets up and walks towards him as she kicks and knees him but Red punches her in the gut before he delivers a powerful uppercut, sending her flying in to a wall.

Red smirks as he stalks towards her, ready to finally claim his price. But as he did that Neena noticed her gun in front of her. She rolls forward, grabs her pistol and shoots at Red as she successfully lands multiple hits to his legs, chest and eyes, Red cried out in pain as he fell to one knee.

"You bitch! That's cheating!" He roared, trying to focus on his healing eyes.

"Well there are a few rules I live by. One of them are: When in doubt, cheat" Neena said as she grabbed a chain that was attached to a heavy crate. She quickly bonded the chain around Red before shooting what was keeping the crate in place. Causing it to fall down a deep hole, dragging a screaming Omega Red with it.

Neena fell to her knees, breathing heavily from the very taxing battle, until an familiar and very welcomed voice was heard "Neena".

Neena looked up "Leon...".

Leon rushed up to her before getting down on a knee and grabbed her shoulders "Are you OK?".

"I'll be fine... just a little beat up. Had a run in with another mutant and the things he wanted to do to me... the same thing I went through years ago" Neena answered.

"I am sorry I was not here sooner... I should have just followed you to make sure you were OK" Leon said as he helped Neena back to her feet.

"It's not your fault Leon. I acted very childishly back there. I should have just punched you and left it at that" Neena said.

"I would have deserved it. For asking you to do something you clearly did not want to do. Should have been clear that you would never kill a friend, no matter what" Leon said.

"You being my friend is not the reason I couldn't do it" Neena said.

Leon blinked in confusion "The what is-".

Before he could finish, Neena kissed him on the lips, he was caught of guard but did not pull back. It felt... right. He had been kissed before, but this time it felt much more real as Neena put all her love in to it.

The kiss lasted for several moments before Neena slowly pulled back "That is the reason I could never carry out your request".

"Well... I admit, that is a very good reason" Leon said with a warm smile.

Neena smiled back before walking away, swaying her hips "Come on big boy. We still have a damsel in distress to save".

Leon chuckled but followed her all the same. Not matter what happened before, at least one good thing came out of it.

But a while after they left, a metal tendril wrapped around a handle, as a certain someone had climbed back up.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rematch with Red.**

After their rough encounter with Omega Red, Neena and Leon once again continues their search for Ashley. But something was different this time. Neena had all but confessed her love to Leon, who accepted it with open arms. They had become much more than just comrades and friends, and once this mission is over, they would explore their new bond further. But they both knew they had to complete their mission first. Rescue Ashley and then get out of this hell hole, they had spent way to much time here already.

But then Leon then gets another call from Saddler **_"Enjoy the reunion with your old friend?"_**.

"As a matter of fact, I did" Leon answered.

 ** _"Wonderful. I wouldn't want my special guests on the island feeling unattended"_** Saddler said.

"Guess I'm supposed to thank you, right?" Leon asked.

"And I must say, you have awful taste in minions, given you are using rapists now" Neena said.

 _ **"You must forgive Omega Red. He tends to get carried away when it comes to beautiful women. Which is why I made sure to never let him be in the same room as dear Ashley"**_ Saddler said.

"Guess that is an relief" Neena said. Part of her really was relieved that Ashley never had to meet that monster.

 ** _"Ah...I have an idea. Since you're here, why don't I introduce you to "it." It should keep you busy"_** Saddler said.

"Can't remember the name? A senior moment, perhaps" Leon quipped.

Saddler chuckled **_"Enjoy the fun"_**.

When the call ended Neena spoke "What ever that 'It' creature might be, I am not eager to meet it".

"Nor am I. But we need to keep moving non the less. I hope what ever that thing is, it's not to dangerous" Leon said before he paused for a moment and then sighed "Who am I kidding? Of course it's going to be more dangerous than what we faced before".

Neena smiled "Hey, nothing we can't handle, right?".

Leon smiled back and nods before they continue on. They went further down the place until they entered a hallway where a lazier grid activated to slice them up. With the help of some acrobatics, they where able to avoid the death trap long enough to get out. They entered another room that had a throne in it.

Leon walked up and sat in it "How do I look?".

"Like you are ready to rule the world" Neena answered with an amused smile.

"Then all I need is a queen" Leon said with a smirk.

Neena giggled a little "Let us save the President's daughter first. Then we can discuss becoming royalty".

Leon chuckled before they continued on. The come across Saddler's sadistic little playground, which consists of three massive compartments, each loaded with shipping containers. The compartments are located over a huge chasm.

Leon comes across Ashley's homing beacon "Ashley..." But then they heard the sound of something coming "What is that?".

"I think we are about to meet, It" Neena realized, taking out her gun as the sound of whatever was coming grew louder.

Soon enough a large monster showed up. The upper part of the body is that of a human torso, displaying a monstrously-warped face and marked by strange scars upon its nape and crown. The creature's right arm was clawed, while its left was a long tentacle. Its four front and hind legs appeared bonded by a centipede-like fleshy piece of muscle.

"Is it me, or does these things just keep getting uglier?" Neena asked before they avoided the monster's attack "Touche!".

"Maybe he is sensitive about his looks. Well let's give him a make over then" Leon declared as he aimed his weapon at the monster.

However, the monster was not making it easy for them. It crawled all over the containers and attacked them from behind several times. It was a came of cat and mouse at this point. Neena and Leon managed to get out and Leon shot the lines, making the compartments fall, taking the monster with it.

"Good riddance now, let's-" Before Neena could finish they heard a sound. They looked down to see the monster was crawling up again "Does anything die in this place!?".

"RUN!" Leon shouted as he pulled Neena's arm and they both ran away from the enraged monster. They managed to reach a chamber as the monster caught up with them... then an extra clawed arm grew out of it's back.

"Gross! Just die you freak!" Neena shouts as she fires at the monster. Her bullets had little effect as the monster charged at her, aming to slice her in hald with it's new arm, forcing Neena to jump over it.

Leon began firing on it as well, making the monster turn to him... but also making it leave itself open for Neena to jump at it with her combat knife and stabbed it's new arm several times. The monster roars and tries to shake her of. But Neena held on as she stabbed more and more until the arm came clean of. The monster roars as blood gushes out of it's massive wound. Leon walked up to it and pressed his gun in to it's eye before pulling the trigger. Making half of the monster's head explode, killing it.

Neena looked at the dead body for a few moments "I sure hope Saddler don't have more of these things".

"You and me both. Let's move in case another one shows up" Leon said.

Neena shudders "Please don't jinx it".

As Neena and Leon makes his way across the ruins, Krauser shows himself from across the way. He has discarded his shirt and has red camo paint on his face.

"So, you two are all hooked up now, is that it?" Krauser asked.

"Guess you could say that. Where's Ashley?" Leon demanded.

"Do you really want to know? She's beyond that gate. But you'll need three insignias to open it" Krauser answered.

"What are you gonna do, Krauser?" Leon asked.

Krauser ignored his question"There's one in the north... and another in the east".

"And let me guess...you got the last one" Leon said.

"It pretty much means you're on a tight leash" Krauser pulls out a TMP machine gun and aims it at the two agents.

"Sounds like you thought this one out pretty well" Leon throws out his grappling hook. Krauser knocks it to the side, just as Leon makes a break for it. Krauser fires a burst of gunfire, but Leon makes it behind a stone wall.

With Krauser focusing on Leon, Neena takes aim with her gun... but then something wrapped around her leg and pulled her away.

"Neena!" Leon shouted, but more bullets prevented him from helping her.

Neena was pulled for a while before she was tossed across the ground. She looked up and got wide eyes "No!".

Omega Red smirked down at her "What? Did you really think it would be that easy to kill me? I don't die, sweetheart".

Neena just glared as she got up "I made the mistake of not removing your head from your shoulders. I will not make that mistake again".

"Oh sweetheart. You are far to optimistic if you believe I'm going to give you another chance" Red said as he readies his tentacles "And this time I will not let you talk me in to fighting your fairly. I am going to have my fun with your body and then I will kill you!".

"Just you try it!" Neena shouted in anger.

Red sends his tentacles at her, but Neena managed to avoid them. Neena had two advantages she did not have the last time they fought. One was that she knew how Red fights and there by she could predict what he's going to do. The second advantage was that they where in a more open area this time, leaving her more room to fight him since avoiding him was real difficult in a tight space.

But Neena was also at a disadvantage. He was still physically superior to her and she was almost out of amo, so she had to make every single shot count. One slip up and it would cost her dearly. She avoids another attack and rushed at him before sliding between his legs, stabbing him in the crotch as she did. Red groans in pain before he growls in anger and whipped at her with his tentacles.

But that was exactly what Neena hoped her would do as he always extended his tentacles fully with each strike. Using this opening, Neena got in close, stabbed him in his left arm and then... cut one of his tentacles right out of his arm. Red shouts in pain, but Neena grabbed his severed tentacle, wrapped it around his neck and then she began to strangle him. Red let out strained sounds as he tried to break free while using his remaining tentacle to try and impale Neena. But thanks to her power of luck, he missed her every time.

Red fell to a knee as the lack of air was slowly beginning to get to him. Neena pulled as hard as she could, determined to put an end to this monster once and for all. But then Red's eyes flashed before Neena was suddenly tossed through the air. She landed on her feet but stumbled a little. She looked at Red and got wide eyes at the horror she was not witnessing.

 **"I will kill you! Kill you! KILL YOU!"** Red roars as the arm Neena cut the tentacle out of began rip a tear as it mutated, along with his shoulder beginning to becoming thicker. It became bigger and bone spikes stuck out of the skin and smaller tentacles burst out of Red's fingers. Soon enough, the entire left side of Red's body had mutated in a deformed horror.

"Oh my god... you always were a monster, and now you certainly look the part" Neena said.

But Red just growls **"Play time is over bitch! I am not even going to fuck you anymore! I just want to turn you in to a bloody pulp on the ground!"**.

Red lets out an animal like roar before he leaps in to the air. Neena jumps to the side as Red comes back down, shattering the ground as he did. Neena had no chance against him now, so she took of running, hoping that she could come up with a plan to deal with his new form. But as she ran, Red burst through a wall and roars at her. Neena had to avoid another one of his charges. She spotted an old tower which looked very unstable. She rushed towards it, with Red hot on her heals, but then she suddenly stopped and performed a back flip over the charging Red, who rammed in to the tower, causing it to fall on top of him.

Neena avoided being hit by the rubble. She hoped it was over... but to her dismay, Red was already digging himself out "Just what is it going to take to kill this guy!?".

But then she heard another voice she really did not miss **"Food"**.

"You have got to be kidding me" Neena said as she turned to see the Blob.

And in that moment, Red broke out of the rubles **"You will die!"**.

Neena was now caught between two of her most hated enemies. Both looking more than eager to get a piece of her, literately. Both monsters stalked towards her, and she had to think of something fast. But then she looked at the Blob, she did not know much about it, but she had a feeling she was not the only thing he eats. This was a long shot, but she had no other option. Neena rushed at Red who was ready to attack her, she fired a single bullet to distract him before using his head as a plat form and jumped over him, giving him a kick to the back of the head to make him stumble forward a little.

Red growls and was about to turn to follow her... only to be grabbed from behind and powerful jaws bit down in to his right shoulder. Red roared in pain before using his stronger left arm to hit the Blob of him. He glared at the fat slob, who just glared back. The Blob then roars as he tackles Red in to a wall and tried to bite his head of. But Red held the monster back with his left arm before lifting his right and sent his remaining metal tentacle down the Blob's throat, looking to rip open his insides.

While it did cause a lot of agony, it also made the Blob angry as he lifted Red up and grabbed his head with one arm and began crushing it. Red cried out in pain as he could feel his head beginning to crack, but kept trying to rip the Blob open from the inside. The pain both where in caused them to stumble and fall down a cliff, before vanishing in the dark.

Neena who had seen the whole thing play out, walked over to the cliff and looked down. She saw nothing and could only hope they killed each other... but at this point she knew better than to hope to much and she had a feeling one of them would survive to come after her again.

"Neena!" Leon shouts as he runs up to her "You OK? What happened?".

"Omega Red came back. But he should have his hands full with that Blob monster now. Hopefully we won't see them again" Neena answered "What about Krauser?".

"I took care of him. If you're up to it, it's time to move on" Leon said.

Neena only nods and they continued their mission. Hoping to reach the end of their adventure soon... little did they know, the worst was yet to come.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It all ends now.**

After dealing with Krauser, Red and the Blob. Leon and Neena used the insignias to open the gate. Rescuing Ashley has gotten old, so this time they will make sure not to lose her again. But she was not the only one they needed to think about. Leon still had the parasite in him, and they needed a way to remove it before it takes full control over him. Every moment it stays inside him, the more danger they will be in. Neena still did not want to kill Leon if that thing takes over, but if it does... she didn't want to think about it.

As they moved on, they got a call from Saddler _**"So, it seems you killed Krauser too. How should I return my appreciation?"**_.

"Wha? What are you talking about? I thought he was with you" Leon said.

 ** _"What are you talking about? Did you really think I'd trust an American? To tell you the truth, I was contemplating how to get rid of him. But thanks to you, that's no longer necessary"_** Saddler said.

"You were just using him right from the start" Leon said in a angry tone.

"And Omega Red and that Blob creature? What about them?" Neena asked.

 _ **"Red had potential I admit. But he wasted it on petty pleasure. He outlived his usefulness. As for the Blob as you call it. It was harder to control than I expected. I was beginning to consider that I may have to dispose of it. But you did all the job for me. And for that, I thank you"**_ Saddler said.

"Not a care in the world huh? Typical for a cult leader" Neena snarled.

 _ **"Oh, I must hand it to you both... You've demonstrated a bit of promise by killing Krauser and my two minions. When your assimilation with Las Plagas is complete, Mr Kennedy, I'll have you serve as my guard. And as for you, Miss Thurman. I'll have something special for you. After you receive our gift, you will make a fine leader for my people, second only to me"**_ Saddler said.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to decling your generous offer. I have prior engagements" Leon said.

"Same here. And I'd like to keep my mind, and not become a part of this stupid little alien on earth movie you're living in" Neena said.

 ** _"Hmph. Enjoy your smart mouthing while you can"_** Saddler said before ending the call.

"Man, I can't wait to put a bullet in that guy's head" Neena said with a sigh "This whole thing has just gotten ridiculous".

"I know the feeling. Come on, it's time to pay the big man a visit" Leon said before they moved on.

As Leon and Neena approaches Saddler's final defenses, they see that an army of villagers are waiting for them. All are armed with crossbows, stun rods. One's even manned a Gatling gun turret.

Leon and Neena takes cover to avoid being seen "Damn!".

"I don't think even my luck is going to last through all that" Neena said.

Just then, a helicopter arrives. It's armed with rockets and chainguns on both sides. Leon's headset begins to beep and he attaches it to his ear "Hey. It's about time".

 _ **"Sorry, bad traffic. I'll cover you"**_ The Pilot named Mike said.

The infected commandos go about their business. One of them sees the metal supports of a gas tower starting to bend. He looks up and sees that it's the work of the chopper overhead. The chopper succeeds in knocking the tower over, squashing a villager. Then all hell breaks loose as Mike opens fire, killing the villagers. Then the downed tower catches fire and explodes, catching the watchtower as well, causing that to blow up as well.

"Now that's what I call backup" Leon said.

 _ **"The name's Mike. You looking for firepower you've come to the right place"**_ Mike said.

"It feels good to have the enemies outgunned for a change. Alright Mike, we're counting on you" Neena said.

 _ **"You got it sweat heart. Move on, I'll cover you"**_ Mike said.

"Call me sweat heart again, and I will kick you in the balls" Neena said, earning a chuckle from Mike.

Neena and Leon nodded at each other before hurrying along. The enemies tried to use the Gatling gun turrets to kill them, but Mike took care of them with some missiles. Neena and Leon ran along, with several enemies trying to attack them, but they worked as a team to take them down: As the first one attacked, Neena spun around it before elbowing it in the back of the head, leaving it open for Leon to stab it through the forehead. The second one was about to shoot with it's gun, but Leon threw his knife in to it's arm, allowing Neena to jump on to it's shoulders and break it's neck with her legs. Neena ran continued forward as Leon got his knife back, another enemy struck at her with a large machete, but Neena grabbed it's arm, broke it with her knee while at the same time ripping the machete out of it's hand, before she kicked it down, allowing Leon to crush it's head with a strong stomp.

Neena then began sliding down a line, on the other side, a large infected man was ready with an minigun. He began to fire, but thanks to Neena's luck, all the bullets missed her, before she threw the machete in to the brute's chest, before she let go of the line to deliver a flying kick to the machete, sending it deeper in to the enemy's chest and making him fall. Neena finished him of with a shot to the head.

When Leon and Neena arrives at the Temple's Entrance, they are immediately surrounded by armed villagers. Fortunately for them, Mike arrives " ** _Take cover!"_**.

Neena and Leon hits the deck as Mike opens fire on the villagers, killing the lot of them. One villager manages to avoid the gunfire, but the chopper's fire manages to sever a huge pillar. The villager lets out a scream before it's flattened by the pillar.

"Thanks. When we get out of here, drinks are on me" Leon said with a smile.

"Yeah! Hey, I know a good bar!" Mike said in excitement.

"It better have some strong stuff. Because I will need it after this" Neena said with a smile of her own.

 _ **"Don't worry sweat heart it has the best stuff in the world"**_ That's the last thing Mike gets to say, before a RPG tears into the helicopter, destroying it and killing Mike.

Neena and Leon watches in horror as the wreckage falls and crashes to the ground **"MIKE!"**.

 **"NO!"** Neena shouts.

Leon looks up to see the one who fired and Saddler walk away "I'll make sure you're the next to go, Saddler!".

Saddler then calls Leon on the radio **_"Oh, I'm sorry, Leon"_**.

"Saddler, you bastard!" Leon said in rage.

 ** _"It's nothing to get all upset about. Don't tell me you've never swatted a bothersome fly. In essence, it's the same thing"_ **Saddler said calmly.

"What'd you say?! Insects' life doesn't compare to human lives!" Leon snapped.

 ** _"When you acquired this power, you too will understand"_** Saddler said. Not the least bit effected by Leon's anger.

"Guess it's another good reason to get his parasite out of my body" Leon said.

 _ **"I wish you luck**_ " Saddler said before ending the call.

"I got all the luck I'll need" Leon growled out before he looked at Neena who was watching the wreckage of Mike's chopper. He walked up to her "You OK?".

"If this mission was not personal before... It sure as hell is now. They killed Luis and now... they just killed one of our comrades" Neena began before looking at Leon with a look in her eyes that screamed hatred "I will make them pay for this, Leon. Each and everyone of those fuckers are gonna fucking **PAY!** ".

It was clear to Leon that Neena did not handle losing comrades that well. For very obvious reasons. He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes "They will pay for everything they've done. But to do that, Saddler is the one we need to kill. He is the one responsible for all of this. And he will pay of each an every life he has destroyed".

Neena takes a deep breath before nodding "Right... let's keep going".

Leon nods and they continue on. A while later they reach a room and Leon begins to stumble and groans in pain as the drugs that Sera gave him begin to wear off.

"Leon?" Neena spoke in a worried tone.

Ada shows up to see Leon in a bad way "Leon, you okay?".

"Yeah" Leon answered. But he is not okay as the Plagas inside of him takes control. He grabs Ada and begins to choke the life out of her. She could see Leon's eyes go red.

"Leon stop! Let her go!" Neena shouts as she pulls Leon of Ada. Leon growls and attacks her as well "Come on! Snap out of it!".

Neena punches Leon in the gut before kicking him in to a wall. Luckily it was enough to snap him back to his old self "Sorry, Neena".

Leon takes several more of Luis' pills as Ada spoke "We have to get that parasite out of your body".

"Yeah. But before that, we have to save Ashley" Leon said.

"Fine. Let's split up" Ada said as she began to walk away before looking at Neena "Thanks for the save".

Neena was silent for a moment "Don't mention it. You saved me before. It just means we're even now".

"Are we now? If I remember correctly, I saved you twice. Three times if we count the time where I told Leon you were struggling with Red" Ada pointed out with a smirk "I'm pretty sure that means you still owe me".

Neena rolled her eyes "Fine, but don't try to take to much advantage of it" Ada just smiled and left and Neena turned back to Leon "You good now?".

"Yeah... sorry about before" Leon said.

"We can't keep going like this Leon. The second we save Ashley that parasite is coming out" Neena declared.

"Trust me, no one wants it out of my body more than me. Let's hurry up and get this done mission done" Leon agreed.

Neena nods and they continue on. Inside a Capsule Room, they find Ashley strapped inside a capsule. As Leon moves in, Saddler shows up behind both of them "You'll soon harbor an awesome power. Yet it seems, you would rather choose death".

"We're taking Ashley back, whether you like it or not" Leon declared.

"That's right. We are done playing your games, Saddler. This ends now" Neena said, ready to finally kill the monster who started all this.

"Ah, the audacity of youth" Saddler bum-rushes Leon, and power punches him into the capsule.

Neena aimed her gun, but Saddler grabbed her by the neck, chocking the life out of her. But before Saddler could finish her off, Ada shows up on the balcony, TMP in her hands as she opens fire on Saddler, making him let go of Neena who quickly gets away from him and rejoins Leon.

"Leon, now!" Ada called out.

In an instant, Leon is at the controls and Ashley is freed. Saddler, not surprizingly is unhurt by the bullets. With a groan, he simply ejects the bullets from body by sending them to his hand and tossing them to the ground.

Ada is aims her gun again "Move!".

"Let's go!" Leon orders as he, Neena and Ashley bolt for the exit. Saddler is walking, not hurrying to catch up with them as Ada fires at his back.

She then sees several flammable barrels overhead where the others just exited. She opens fire on the barrels, detonating them and blocking Saddler's path. That was enough for Saddler to turn his attention on her.

"Looks like you owe me another one, Neena" Ada said to herself as she was ready to fight the leader of the cult.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leon, Neena and Ashley reach the late Luis' laboratory, where the Plagas removal equipment is located.

"This hunk of junk? I don't know about this, Leon" Ashley admitted.

"There's only one way to find out. You operate Neena" Leon said gets into the chair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ashley asked on concern.

"Yeah" Leon confirmed.

"Alright. Lady luck, don't fail me now" Neena whispered and operates the machine.

The machine goes to work as it uses low-level radiation to destroy the Plagas inside Leon's body. Even though the operation is somewhat painful, Leon's Plaga is destroyed.

"How are you feeling?" Ashley asked.

"Like a million bucks" Leon answered as he got of the table.

"I thought you were gonna die. Alright. Guess I'm up" Ashley said as she gets in the chair and Neena operates the machine, with the same results as Leon. Ashley's Plaga is also wiped out.

"You okay?" Leon asked and Ashley responds by hugging him "I don't know about you, but I think it's time we go home".

"Luis gave us this chance... we owe him big time" Neena said in a sad tone.

"Yeah... we do" Leon agreed "Let's honor his memories by getting out of here".

However as they ran through the halls, everything began to shake. Then suddenly, a tentacle bursts through the wall, snares around Neena and drags her away.

"Neena!" Leon shouts after her, but is unable to follow due to the rubble "Shit! NO! Neena!".

Neena struggles as she is carried away by the tentacle. She manages to free her arm, before pulling out her knife and used it to cut herself free. She landed on the ground before looking up and got a shocked look on her face when she saw what it was.

"No way!" She said as standing in front of her was Omega red... but he was different.

His face was still in tact, but the rest of his body had gotten much bigger and fatter. His back was covered with tentacles, his arms was so deformed they looked like rotten flesh piles and is legs were barely able to keep him standing. As a whole, he looked like an abomination and a pure mockery of natural evolution.

Neena had a feeling what happened as Laura once told her she went through something like this back in Raccoon City. Red must have won his battle with the Blob and absorbed it to make himself more powerful. But at the cost of turning him in to this disgusting creature that could make even strong stomach men puke.

"You just couldn't stay dead, could you? Fine then! Let's end this, once and for all! Only one of us are walking away alive!" Neena declared, she was sick of all this nonsense, it was time to end it.

The mutated Omega Red roars as he charges at Neena. He was much slower than before, but the ground was damaged by the force of his steps. Still his slower body gave Neena plenty of time to keep her distance and look around for something to use as her guns would not cut it this time. She spotted a Gatling gun turret.

"That will do" She commented as she rushed towards it, Red following her like a mad bull.

Neena took control of the turret and began unloading it on Red. The powerful bullets tore through his flesh. Red roars but powers through the bullets long enough to reach Neena, who had to avoid being crushed along wit the turret. She spotted another one on a small tower, she began rushing over there, but Red's tenticle managed to catch her and pulled her close. He opened his mouth to bite her head of, but Neena pulled out a flash bang grenade that she had picked up earlier and stuck it in to Red's mouth. She quickly shielded her eyes as the grenade went of, making Red roar as he dropped her.

Neena took the chance to climb the tower, she got to the turret and once again she unloaded the bullets in to Red. This time she even managed to force him back and he hit a wall, making several red barrels fall on him. Neena smirked before shooting one, causing them all to blow up. Red roared as the flames burnt away his flesh and he collapsed on the ground, still burning.

Neena carefully walked up to the body to make sure he was dead. She spat on it before hurrying to go find Leon. As she began climbing a large tower to see if the could find a way to the higher grounds, everything began to shake due to the under ground base was beginning to explode. The tower was beginning to tip over, Neena then looked down and got wide eyes when she saw Red was back again and was climbing the tower.

"You've got to be kidding me! How hard can it be to kill one man!?" Neena asked out loud as the tower was beginning to fall "SHIT!".

The tower fell, but got stuck on a ledge. Neena saw it and if she hurried she could climb to the ledge before the tower collapses completely. As she did, Red was hot on her heals, roaring in fury as he was dead set on killing her. Neena cursed several times as the tower began to collapse more and more. She then saw something... a rocket launcher. She hurried to grab it and took aim at Red.

"Take the hint this time: **STAY THE FUCK DEAD!** " Neena shouted as she fired of the rocket, hitting Red in the mouth, and blowing up a big part of his upper body.

Neena hurried to run for the top as the tower collapsed completely, taking Red's body with it and it ended up being completely incinerated by the explosions. As Neena reached the top, the tower had fallen, making her have to jump and grab on to the ledge... she could feel her hands slipping and she could not pull herself up... was this the point where her luck finally ran out? Is this how she dies?

Just as she was about to fall, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Neena took a moment to catch her breath "Thanks... Ada?".

"That's another one you owe me" Ada said with a knowing smile.

Neena sighed as she stood up "Why? Why did you even bother to save me? You would be better of just escaping".

"True, but Leon would be pretty sad if you died here. Besides, having you in my dept could be useful in the future" Ada said.

"What is the history between you two anyway?" Neena asked.

"Oh we just met back in Raccoon City and he's had a hopeless crush on me ever since. It was hopeless as I have no desire to be tied down by an relation ship... but then you showed up" Ada said.

"What do you mean?" Neena asked.

"You know what I mean. You two are in love, it's as clear as water" Ada said with a teasing smirk.

Neena blushed, so Ada knew about that "I guess we are... thank you for helping us Ada. You might have done it for your own gain, but you saved us. So thank you".

Ada was silent for a moment before she did the last thing Neena expected. She grabbed Neena's face and kissed her right on the lips. Neena was so shocked she couldn't even move. She kiss lasted for a few moments before Ada pulled back, lightly tugging on Neena's lip with her own, before taking a step back and smiled.

"Just wanted to see how good you are in that area, Leon should be more than satisfied. Keep Leon happy and of my back. Then we can call this even" Ada said before leaving "Oh and the rest of the island will blow up soon too, so get moving".

When Ada was gone, Neena hurried to find a way of the island. It began exploding, forcing Neena to jump of a cliff and in to the water. The explosion triggered a wave, that sent Neena further out in to the water. She surfaced with a loud gasp for air and quickly looked around, hoping to see something that could save her. Her answer came as she heard the sound of a boat.

"LEON! OVER HERE!" Neena shouted as loud as she could.

Thankfully Leon heard her and hurried over to her "Neena! Thank god you are alive. I got you".

Leon helped Neena on to the boat, and she all but collapsed "Thank you Leon... where did you get the boat?".

"Ada left it behind for us. It was either this or a jet ski" Leon answered.

"That's another one we owe her" Neena commented.

"Indeed... are you OK?" Leon asked.

"I'll be fine... but this has been one hell of a mission. By far the toughest one I've been on. Things are never easy with you, is it Leon?" Neena asked.

Leon chuckled "Think you can handle it?".

Neena kissed him "Yes... I think so".

"Who was that Ada woman anyway?" Ashley asked.

"I part of my past I could not let go of... until now that is" Leon said as he smiled at Neena.

Neena smiled back "Glad to hear it. Still I can see why you were in to her. She has soft lips and a good tongue".

"Yeah... wait, what? How did you know that?" Leon asked, but Neena's smirk was all he needed "Wait, you... and you even got the tongue? Now I'm jealous".

Neena and Ashley laughed at Leon's comment. Boy did they need it.

But all in all, the mission was completed. Ashley was safe and the Los Illuminados was all but finished... And both Neena and Leon found true love as a bonus.

It was finally time to go home.

 **.**

 **Well, there you have it. This is the last Chapter of Resident Evil 4: Domino. I thank you all for sticking with it for so long and I thank you for your patience, despite the long hiatuses I took from it. But now it is finally over, and I hope you all enjoyed the final.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think, and I'll see you all in the next X-Men X Resident evil crossover. Which is going to be the first** **Resident Evil Revelations game. So yeah! The married couple, Laura and Jill are coming back! Stay tuned!**


	13. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Bonus Chapter.**

The mission was a success. Ashley had been saved and was now safely back with her family. As a thank you for their brave deeds, the President allowed both Leon and Neena to have a much needed break from duty. After such a long and taxing mission, having some time to rest and recover sounded like an invitation to paradise. Neena had informed the rest of ehr team that she would take a leave for a while. And what did Neena and Leon do to relax? Heading to a bar for a nice drink. Boy did they need it.

They sat at a table with their drinks hands. They clanked their glasses together before emptying them in one breath. Neena let out a satisfied sigh as she put her glass down "That hit the spot!".

"Nothing but a nice drink to help unwind after a long mission" Leon agreed.

Neena nods at that "Indeed. I've been on many missions in my life, but non has ever been anywhere near as difficult as our last one was. Fighting a infected cult full of crazy people and monsters, not to mention your former buddy, a blob monster and an mutated rapist... all while keeping watch over a girl who couldn't stay out of trouble for the life of her".

Leon let out a weak chuckle "Yeah, not what I expected when I signed up to be a cop".

Neena looked at him "Say, Leon? I told you about my past. But I don't think I know much about you. I know you were in Raccoon City during the whole shit storm broke out. But I don't know much more than that".

"Well, where to start? As a child, my father instilled in me a strong sense of justice. Following in his footsteps, I joined the police force, determined to uncover the darkest riddles and uphold the law" Leon began "Upon graduating from the police academy, I requested assignment to work for the Raccoon Police Department. My reason of choice was because of the widely publicized murders taking place in and around the Arklay Mountains.I had no travel plans or apartment in Raccoon City, and in the hasty departure, my girlfriend broke up with me. Stopping at a motel for the night, I passed out from heavy-drinking and woke up on the afternoon of the 29th of September, on a Tuesday. I continued driving into the city hungover and now late for reporting in to the station. In one count of events, my journey to Raccoon City took place a week after a confusing phone call urging me not to come in to work. Driving through Arklay County, I passed through the highway blockade by the United States Army and Army National Guard, which had fallen due to the chaos within the city. Something I was unaware of at the time".

Neena listened closely "I bet you received quite the welcome party".

"Indeed. I drove southwards into the city as normal and was surrounded by Zombies while investigating a body in the middle of the unusually quiet main road. Retreating into an alleyway I met Claire Redfield, another newcomer, who was herself fleeing from Zombies within a diner. We commandeered an RPD cruiser and drove to the Raccoon Police Station to seek shelter and answers. The car was destroyed when a petrol lorry collided with it, and the we were separated and travelled to the police station independently. After that it was just one lovely night of trying to survive all kinds of monsters, raging from zombies to mutated flesh piles, a bald man with out of fashion clothes and a mad scientist that thought it was a splendid idea to use a virus to make himself in to a near immortal monster" Leon explained.

"I know the feeling of fighting near immortal monsters" Neena said, remembering all her encounters with the blob and Omega Red.

"You already know the rest. Me and Claire escaped, along with Sherry Berkin. Claire went her own way to keep searching for her brother. Me and Sherry were picked up by the Government, Sherry was placed under their custody and I became an agent" Leon said before drinking some more "Went on a whole lot of missions and then I met you".

"So, how was it to be on a mission with someone like me?" Neena asked.

"Well, I didn't really care about you being a mutant, since I've seen to many true monsters to judge you on your race. But you proved early on to be a massive help and made the mission way easier than it would have been otherwise. And it helped that you are also very beautiful" Leon said with a smile.

Neena smiled back with a blush before setting her glass down "Well, let's call it a night".

"Already, but we hardly even begun" Leon said.

"I need you to be sober if you're going to drive me home" Neena reminded.

"That's why you didn't order the stronger stuff. Well alright, let's get you home" Leon said as he left some money on the table.

They left the bar before getting in to the car and drove away. Neena was currently staying at a small apartment outside the city as she liked the peace and quiet. As they pulled in to the parking lot, Neena remained in the car. She was silent for a moment before looking at Leon.

"Would you... like to come in?" She asked in a shy tone.

Leon looked surprised before nodding "Sure, if it's OK with you".

Neena nods and they get out of the car and head up to her Apartment. They walked inside and Neena locked the door as Leon removed his shoes before going in to look around in the apartment. Neena removed her boots, which she was barefoot under before going in to her living room and sat down on her couch with a sigh.

"You got a nice place. Simple, but nice" Leon commented before looking at Neena "Alright, spill it, what's wrong?".

Neena looked at him for a moment before motioning him to sit next to her. Once she did Neena finally spoke "I... the reason I asked you to come in with me... is because I really didn't want to be alone tonight".

Leon looked concerned "What's bothering you, Neena?".

Neena bit her lip a little "I... I didn't want to show any of this on the mission... when on missions, one must be able to control one's emotions and not let it distract you... But truth be told... it was by far the scariest mission I've ever had. I came closer to dying than I'v ever been before... I was terrified through the whole mission. Not just because of the risk that I could die... but the people we met... the demons... I... I...".

Leon put an arm around her "Hey, hey, breath, you are starting to hyperventilate".

Neena swallowed hard "When I fought Omega Red... I had a flash back of when I was raped... and he... he almost got me, Leon. His disgusting tentacles were inside my suit! Rubbing against my skin, on their way towards my sacred areas... Had it not been for my mutant abilities, I would have been raped and left dead on the spot... I... I..".

"Hey!" Leon said as he made Neena look him in the eyes "I wouldn't have allowed that to happen Neena. Anyone who even thinks about violating you like that will not live long enough to regret it. I promise, I will never let you be hurt like that again. Never again".

Neena looked at him as she did her best to calm down "Th-Thank you, Leon".

Leon answered by giving her a deep kiss. Neena was surprised but kissed back soon after. The kiss grew more passionate by the moment before turning in to an all out make out session. Leading to Neena getting on top of Leon, with her legs on each side of his hips. The need for air broke the kiss only for a few seconds, before they kissed again for another minute. Neena leans back as she caught her breath, before she removed her white tank top, revealing no bra under it, something that made Leon blush.

But Neena took his hand and placed it on her breast "Leon... I want you to touch me. Please, let me know what the touch of love feels like".

Leon did nothing for a moment before he moved his free hand to Neena's other breast and began to gently massage them both "Alright, if you are ready, I am ready".

 **Lemon!**

Neena let out a soft moan at that. Leon's skilled hands worked her breasts in a even and gentle pace. Leon then sat up, holding Neena around her back before kissing her chest just above her breasts, earning a few moans from her. As he did that, Neena began pulling of his shirt, which he allowed and they were now both top less. Leon kissed Neena's shoulder and neck before looking her in the eyes.

"Sure you want us to continue here?" He asked.

Neena shook her head with a smile "I want to go all the way, but I think my bed would work better".

Moments after she said that, Leon carried Neena in to her bed room, both making out with each other on the way. They fell down on the bed, still kissing, but there was no lust in any of what they were doing, just pure love. Leon broke the kiss before pulling of Neena's pants, revealing she was at least wearing a pair of black panties. Neena sat up before undoing Leon's belt before opening his pants and pulled them down. Leon pushed Neena back down on the bed and kissed her as his hand traveled down her body, before it slid in to Neena's panties, rubbing her vagina.

Neena gasped at the feeling but did not stop it. Leon knew he now had Neena's permission to go further and he slid her panties down her legs and of her feet, dropping them on the floor next to the bed. He kept rubbing Neena's vagina, causing her to moan without any control. He then slid in a finger to warm her up a little, and it worked as Neena grabbed at his boxers. Leon removed them for her and Neena willingly spread her legs.

Leon placed himself between Neena's legs before taking one last look at her "Ready?".

"Yes..." Neena answered.

Leon nods before entering Neena's sacred part. She gasped but quickly relaxed in to the feeling. Leon did it slow at first and only picked up the pace, once he was sure Neena could handle it. Even then he was gently, and it caused a lot of pleasure in both of them. He kept it up for several minutes until the climax hit them both, signaling the end of their blissful night.

Soon both were breathing hard, but both were very satisfied with how the night turned out.

 **End of Lemon.**

The next day, Leon woke up first. He yawned as he hadn't slept this good in years. He sat up and looked next to him and smiled at what he saw. A naked Neena was still sleeping next to him, the blanket only barely covering her really nice butt. Leon pulled the blanket over her and kissed her cheek, deciding to let her sleep a little longer as he got up to get dressed, hoping he would have time to prepare some breakfast for them both.

All in all, both really needed a night like that. And both knew it would not be the last.

 **.**

 **Just a little bonus chapter I wanted to write so I could fully focus on the love between Neena and Leon. I have not written lemons in a very long time, and I didn't want to make it to detailed.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
